Trahison
by Kimitsuu
Summary: Pour la 7e année à l'école de Poudlard,Harry retrouve Draco dans le Poudlard Express. Ne devrait il pas être auprès de Voldemort et ses mangemorts?  Slash. EN COURS.
1. Dans le Poudlard Express

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à notre adorée J.K.Rowling tout comme son histoire.

Il y a beaucoup de spoilers du 6 alors si vous l'avez pas lu, bah lisez pas ma fic si vous voulez pas vous faire péter des punchs.

C'est ma première fic alors j'ai aucune idée du résultat que ça va donner.

**Avertissement: **Pour un lemon, j'hésite encore. Mais j'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, ne lisez pas! '

**Notes:** Le premier chapitre est enmerdant, j'en convient, mais je vais me rattraper dans les suivants.

-------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1: Dans le Poudlard Express**

-C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui! murmura Ronald.

-Mais pourtant c'est lui, il est bien là... ajouta Hermione.

Les étudiants en étaient à leur septième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et le train qui devait les y apporter avait malencontreusement, pour les trois Gryffondors, remplit toutes ses cabines pour le trajet. Toutes, exceptée une. L'élégant blond de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy et ses deux chiens de gardes, Crabbe et Goyle, se partageaient le seul compartiment où par une ''magnifique'' coincïdence, se trouvait exactement trois places libres.

-Hermione, je croyais qu'il était avec Rogue et Voldemort, lui dit Harry. On les a vus s'enfuire après que ce lâche... après qu'il l'ai tué...

Il éprouvait une certaine difficulté à se remémorer ce moment qui avait été pour lui, le pire jour de sa vie.

-Je sais, répondit-elle. Je ne comprends pas non plus. Écoute, demandons-lui de partager sa cabine avec nous. On pourra l'interroger, ensuite.

-C'est hors de question! vociféra-t-il.

-Mais on a pas le choix de toute façon! Tout les autres compartiments sont pleins, lança-t-elle avec plus de convictions.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous laissera entrer? tenta-t-il, espérant fortement qu'elle abandonne.

-Non, mais il faut quand même essayer, répondit Ron avant même qu'elle ait pu placer un mot. Je n'ai pas envie de rester debout tout le voyage. Et je veux savoir pourquoi il est là.

On entendit des voix dans la cabine. La jeune sorcière s'approcha de la porte vitrée qui les séparait des Serpentards et y frappa. Les bruits venants de l'intérieur du compartiment cessèrent brusquement. Vincent Crabbe ouvrit la porte et les dévisagea longuement. Après un court moment de silence plutôt gênant, il s'écarta afin de permettre à Draco de contempler ses visiteurs du fond de la banquette. Son visage se plissa en une expression de dégoût.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux espèce de petite sang-de-bourbe?

La présumé ''sang-de-bourbe'' soupira et répliqua:

-Bon, Malfoy, ça ne nous plait pas à nous non plus, mais il se trouve que toutes les autres cabines sont pleines et...

-Et tu espères que je vous partagerai la mienne? l'interrompit-il de son air hautain.

-Allons, Malfoy, nous...

-Tu peux toujours rêver petite sang-de-bourbe.

Légèrement déconcertée, elle se retourna vers ses deux amis. À vrai dire, elle avait presque espéré une réponse affirmative.

Harry, lui, soupira d'impatience. Il aurait tout donné pour éviter cette scène aussi humiliante qu'inutile. Il entreprit de prendre les devants.

-Pousse-toi, Hermione, dit-il en passant devant elle tout en entrant dans le compartiment.

Il s'assied près de la fenêtre en face d'un Malfoy à la mine déconfite, puis, il leva la tête vers ses amis.

-Quoi? Vous vouliez vous asseoir non? Alors venez!

Ils se regardèrent un court instant, confus, puis, ils entrèrent à leur tour.

Draco se redressa, hors de lui.

-Vous n'avez pas entendus? Sortez d'ici! dit-il en élevant hautement la voix.

C'est ce moment que choisit la vieille dame qui distribuait des sucreries dans le Poudlard Express choisit pour se pointer.

-Tout va bien?

Silence.

-Vous voulez des bonbons ou des sucreries?

Personne ne répondit. Après un court moment, elle partit vers la cabine voisine et Ron ferma la porte du compartiment.

Plus tard, alors qu'une bonne partie du trajet était franchise, le train ralentissa et s'immobilisa.

-Et quoi encore? lança Draco, de mauvaise humeur.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Plusieurs sorciers sortaient des compartiments afin de regarder ce qui se passait.

-Ron, ouvre la porte, ordonna Hermione.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et les étudiants jetèrent un oeil à l'extérieur.

Étant donné le temps nuageux, il faisait sombre dans le couloir.

-Je vais voir, dit-il en sortant de la cabine.

Un moment plus tard, il revint, la mine basse.

-Le Poudlard Express a quelques problèmes. On doit même passer la nuit ici. Ils croient que demain matin, ce sera réglé, expliqua-t-il.

-Ils croient? lança Harry, furieux.

-Ça, c'est la meilleure, marmonna Malfoy. Coincé ici avec ces trois crétins!

Hermione soupira.

-Il est 17h20, dit-elle. Ça en fait du temps à tuer.

-Moi, c'est vous trois que j'ai envie de tuer, cracha Draco.

La soirée leur paraissait longue. Des assiettes garnis étaient apparus, flottantes dans les airs et étaient disparues aussitôt que l'appétit de leur propriétaire s'était calmée. Harry s'était demandé si Crabbe et Goyle cesseraient un jour d'avaler poulets et gâteaux et s'était même inquiété de les voir exploser. Il semblait que leur assiettes ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter de se remplir.

Ron murmura à l'oreille de son amie:

-Vas-y, demande-lui!

-Quoi? Fais-le toi!

Ron prit tout son temps pour se réinstaller sur son siège, se racler la gorge et commencer sa phrase.

-Malfoy, nous voulions savoir...commença-t-il en se retournant vers la Gryffondor.

-Allez! souffla-t-elle.

-Nous voulions savoir ...

-Quoi? demanda le garçon blond avec impatience.

-...si tu aimes les baguettes magiques à la réglisse? dit-il en en sortant trois paquet de sa poche, un sourire plus que bêta aux lèvres.

Il eût pour réponse un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione et un regard noir de Malfoy.

Le reste de la soirée fut passé en silence.

Il se fit tard quand tous les sorciers du Poudlard Express furent endormit. Le silence eut été profond sans les ronflements bruyants de Ron, appuyé contre l'épaule d'Hermione. Harry, lui, restait bien éveillé et n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et l'agita légèrement.

-_Lumos_, murmura-t-il.

Il éclaira l'intérieur du compartiment. Il était bien le seul à ne pas dormir. Lorsque l'éclairage s'arrêta sur le visage de Malfoy, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir attendrie. Le Serpentard avait beau être insupportable dans la journée, la nuit, bien endormit, il avait l'air d'un ange. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi depuis le tout premier jour, Draco le harcelait. Était-ce le simple fait qu'il avait refusé de lui serrer la main? Il se pencha légèrement et tendit le bras vers le jeune blond. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il prit du bout des doigts l'une des minces mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son front pâle. Ses cheveux étaient si doux... Mais il n'eut pas le plaisir d'en profiter davantage car une main glacée lui agrippa fermement le poignet.

-Tu t'amuses, Potter? souffla la voix doucereuse de Malfoy.

Harry retira sa main si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de prendre en compte son mouvement. Il se sentit si honteux qu'il aurait préféré que le sol l'avale à l'instant même. Mais qu'avait-il fait? Ce n'était pas sa douce Ginny qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais bien l'horrible Serpentard qui le tourmentait depuis six ans déjà!

-Malfoy... Tu ne devrais pas être aux côtés de Voldemort?

Il se rendit vite compte que la question avait été un peu trop directe et il regretta amèrement ne pas connaître un sort qui permettrait d'annuler ses dernières paroles.

-Pour qui tu te prends Potter? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Je crois que je n'ai besoin de me prendre pour personne.

-Évidemment. C'est pas parce que tu es le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu que tu te dois de tout savoir sur la vie privé des gens, lança-t-il d'une voix de dégoût.

-Ça va, ferme-là.

-De quel droit tu me dis de la fermer, Potter?

-Ta jalousie, garde-la pour toi. Maintenant, ferme-là!

-Jaloux? Tu crois vraiment que quiquonque pourrait être jaloux d'un idiot comme toi? dit-il de plus en plus fort.

-Hé! Vous avez un problème vous deux? demanda Ron qui s'était réveillé en sursaut.

-Non, ça va Ron. On discutait c'est tout, répondit Harry.

-Et bien, discutez moins fort.

Il fermit les yeux et se remit à ronfler aussitôt.

-Malfoy, je...

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Potter! clencha-t-il avant de se recouvrir de sa cape et de fermer ses yeux gris clairs.

-----------------------------------------------------

Alors, comment pour un premier chapitre?


	2. Humiliation

**Notes:** Bon, toujours pas de spoiler dans ce chapitre. En fait j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire là... Lisez, c'est tout. xD

---------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews' Answer**

**Xake: **Mon dieu, t'as fait vite! J'étais en train de mettre les disclaimer et tout quand je reçois un mail que tu avais laissé une review. xD Mais contente que ça t'ait plu!

**Sati-San: **Merci de ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y travaille!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2: Humiliation**

Le lendemain, le Poudlard Express reprit sa route vers l'heure du midi. Ils arrivèrent donc en fin d'après-midi.

S'ignorant comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus, Harry et Draco ne s'étaient même pas jetés un regard à l'arrivée au château.

Étant donné l'heure imprévu de l'arrivé, les élèves disposaient tous d'une heure de libre avant le repas à la Grande Salle où aurait lieu, comme à chaque année, la dispertion des nouveaux élèves -malgré que très peu nombreux à cause de _l'évènement_- dans leur maison respective. Une fois assit à la table des Gryffondors, Harry se mit à réféchir. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait un jour été en première année. Qu'il avait porté le Choixpeau et qu'au tout devant de la salle, où se trouvait les enseignants, s'était assis Albus Dumbledore. Certainement l'un des hommes qui étaient le plus respectés de tous.

-Dis-moi, Harry. Tu sors toujours avec Ginny? lui demanda Fred, assit en face de lui.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle ne fait que m'ignorer ces temps-ci... répondit-il distraitement.

-C'est peut-être à cause de ce que tu lui as dit, renchérit George.

-J'ai dit quoi? s'énerva-t-il, commençant à perdre son sang-froid.

C'était fou ce que les gens pouvaient l'énerver avec toutes leurs questions.

-Que c'était trop dangereux pour elle de s'attacher à toi.

-Écoutez, je suis désolé et je sais que c'est votre soeur, mais j'ai d'autres soucis pour l'instant, okay?

Les jumeaux Weasley se jetèrent un regard complice et changèrent de sujet, préférant de pas l'aborder davantage.

Ron et Hermione discutaient de leurs vacances avec Seamus, Luna, Ginny et Neville alors que lui, se sentait déséspérément seul, dans son coin. Après un certain moment, il eut la vague impression de se sentir fixé, surveillé. Il se retourna et vit derrière lui, à la table des Serpentards, les éternels yeux froids et métalliques de Malfoy pointés sur lui. Leur regard se croisa. Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça?

-Draco, tu écoutes? demanda Blaise à son voisin de table.

Le garçon blond se détourna et le regarda d'un air courroucé.

-Tu disais quelque chose?

-Heu... oui, en fait, je me demandais si tu savais qui remplacerait le vieux bourbe à la direction?

-Pourquoi le saurais-je? T'es vraiment idiot.

On entendit trois tintements léger et la salle se tut. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant la table des professeurs, éperduement calme.

-Bonjour à tous, chers élèves. Je suis consciente de la tragédie qui a frappé notre école l'année dernière, ce qui envisagera de nouvelles consignes de sécurité et je m'avoue surprise de revoir tant de vos visages, ce soir. Je serai brève. Le personnel n'a qu'un changement, cette année. Le professeur Rogue, je crois que nous savons tous un peu pourquoi, sera remplacé cette année, dans ses cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Et j'ai le plaisir d'acceuillir pour une deuxième fois le professeur Remus Lupin qui a enseigné à nombreux d'entre vous à votre troisième année. En effet, il avait dû quitter son poste pour des raisons... majeures, mais il se trouve que l'on a trouvé aucun autre remplaçant pour ce cours. De plus, c'est moi qui tiendrai le poste de directrice de poudlard. Et je tiens à le préciser, je vous enseignerai aussi les cours de métamorphose. Il y a aussi certaines restrictions afin que vous soyez bien en sécurité, étant donné tout ce qui se passe... tout ce qui... Enfin! Il est interdit de sortir de la salle commune de votre maison dépassé huit heures et le moindre enfreinement à cette règle s'ensuivra de graves conséquences.

Il eut des protestations dans la salle.

Une élève de Poufsouffle leva la main.

-Et qu'advient-il du professeur Rogue?

McGonagall sembla ignorer la question.

-De plus, c'est une fois de plus, le professeur Slughorn qui vous enseignera la potion cette année. Sans m'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet, bon appétit!

Les assiettes se garnirent d'elles même et Ron s'attaqua férocement à son repas. Déchirant entre ses dents deux cuisses de poulets à la fois.

-Eh, Harry, commença Hermione, Ronald m'a dit que tu parlais avec Draco, cette nuit...

-Et alors? lança froidement Harry qui trouvait stupide de ramener ça sur le tapis tout en lançant un regard noir vers le rouquin.

-Enfin, eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit? Je veux dire, lui as-tu demandé à propos de... Tu-Sais-Qui?

-Oui, Hermione. Oui, j'ai eu le malheur de lui demander, répondit-il toujours aussi froidement avant de prendre une bouchée de pain.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a dit? le coupa Ron, la bouche pleine. Il l'a envoyé promener bien sûr!

-En effet, souffla Harry.

Elle n'en rajouta pas. Se disant qu'il était mieux de se taire.

Après le repas, Harry avait décidé de s'éloigner de l'ambiance fêtarde de la salle commune. Il était fatigué et il n'avait pas envie de s'amuser. Il marchait seul dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait presque personne étant donné que tous le monde délirait avec leurs amis, content de les revoir après de longues vacances. Ses pas trainait lassement sur le sol. Et puis, il entendit des pas. Léger mais rapide. Il vit alors ce dont il avait ''vraiment'' besoin de voir. Draco Malefoy et sa démarche orgueilleuse.

-Potter! dit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux. Depuis quand n'entraines-tu pas tes deux timbrés avec toi?

-Et toi? Où sont tes deux colosses? Tu les as viré?

-Tu te crois drôle, Potter? cracha-t-il en s'approchant de Harry, se voulant menaçant.

Celui-ci serait presque intimidé par le fait que Draco était plus grand que lui.

-Navré, on a pas tous envie de perdre notre temps avec toi, Malefoy, dit-il en voulant le contourner.

Mais le serpentard l'arrêta.

-Oh, c'est vrai. Tu as d'autres gargouilles à fouetter, Potter. Il te faut sauver le monde pas vrai? Ou encore envoyer des gens à Azkaban? Comme tu l'as fait avec mon père!

-Ton père ne méritait que ça! S'il agit sous les ordres de Voldemort ce n'est que parce qu'il est terrifié, effrayé! Il est lâche et cruel!

-**Tu vas regretter tes paroles, Potter!**

Il brandit sa baguette et s'écria:

-_Everte Statis_!

Harry fut alors propulsé violemment en arrière. Il atterit durement sur le dos, échappant un cri sous la douleur. Il empoigna sa baguette à son tour et lança:

_-Expelliarmus!_

Mais manqua sa cible.

-_Stupéfix_! répliqua Draco.

-_Protego_!

Un bouclier se forma autour d' Harry et le sort fut repoussé sans atteindre le Serpentard, toutefois.

-_Expelliarmus!_

Il manqua de nouveau sa cible.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter? Tu ne connais aucun autre sortilège? se moqua-t-il avant de l'attaquer de nouveau.

-_Levicorpus_!

Harry se sentit alors soulevé dans les airs, tête vers le bas. Il se débattit fortement mais en vain. Il restait suspendu, tentant aussi bien que mal de retenir sa robe de sorcier afin de l'empêcher de glisser le long de son corps et dévoiler ses sous-vêtements. Il se souvint alors d'un cours d"occlumencie plutôt particulier de sa sixième année où il avait pénétré dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Il comprenait maintenant, l'humiliation que cela procurait. Malgré que lui, il n'était pas entouré d'une foule d'élève qui se moquait de lui. Il se sentait mal d'avoir à subir le sortilège idiot que son père lui-même avait lancé au professeur de potion. Cela ne faisait qu'amplifier sa honte.

Malefoy abaissa sa baguette sans un sourire et continua sa route, laissant le Gryffondor dans sa position désagréable.

------------------------------------------------------

_Bon, j'ignore si ce chapitre est plus long que le précédant... Un peu plus, non?J'ai l'impression que la qualité est vraiment mauvaise et pourtant, je me suis tellement donné du mal. L'inspiration venait presque pas. Mais bon. Ça devrait s'arranger bientôt. '_

_Mais quand même, avez-vous apprécié? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! D_


	3. Pensées

**Notes: **Attention, ici, il y a pas mal de spoilers. Gare à vous! xP

Ensuite, bah ce chapitre, je crois qu'il vas vous aider à comprendre bien des petites choses que vous vous demandez depuis le début de la fic. Ben pas toutes mais je vous conseille d'être bien attentif à la lecture.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

**Xake: **Vraiment? Tu as aimé? Ben, tant mieux!

Violer? xDD Je vais réfléchir! xD

**Flore Jade: **Merci!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3: Pensées**

Harry resserra les couvertures autour de son corps épuisé. Malgré ce que Malfoy lui avait fait subir cette journée-là, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir comme il le devrait. Bon, bien entendu, il ne s'en réjouissait pas non plus mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir le besoin de se venger, comme il l'aurait eu auparavant. Après tout, Draco avait raison d'être en colère. Harry avait -entre autres- envoyé son père à Azkaban. C'était normal qu'il ait envie de le faire souffrir après tout ça.

_Mais qui était vraiment Draco Malefoy?_

Un être vil, sans pitié qui pour la fierté de sa famille et la sienne sera et restera aux services du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Celui qui volontairement et avec honneur fut complice de la mort de Dumbledore?

Ou encore, un jeune garçon qui contre son gré, se devait de servir Voldemort afin de conserver la fierté de ses parents? Qui contre ses volontés était confronté à cette vie dont il n'avait jamais eu envie?

Si Malefoy avait fait entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'il y avait était obligé. Voldemort l'avait menacé de le tuer, lui et sa famille s'il n'arrivait pas à se débarasser du directeur de l'école. Harry l'avait même surprit en pleurer dans les toilettes, effrayé par ce qu'il devait faire et qu'il ne parvenait pas à accomplir. Draco Malefoy avait-il tué Dumbledore? Non. _Il avait abaissé sa baguette _au moment de le faireIl n'en avait pas été capable. Il _ne voulait pas _le tuer. Voilà pourquoi Harry n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Voilà pourquoi il était si confu.

C'était Hagrid qui l'avait retrouvé, suspendu dans les airs. Après avoir annulé le sortilège, il lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé mais le jeune brun avait refusé de lui raconter sa rencontre avec le Serpentard. Il avait d'ailleur été déçu en se rendant compte, en rentrant à la salle commune, qu'aucun de ses amis n'était partit à sa recherche. Il n'avait prévenu personne qu'il sortait et il lui semblait que quelqu'un aurait dû se poser des questions à propos de son absence. Mais tous ses amis s'amusaient à coeur joie tout en dévorant des dragées surprises, des chocogrenouilles et des nids de cafards. Ron avait à peine regardé Harry lorsque celui-ci était allé se coucher. Seul dans le dortoir, il s'endormit sur toutes ces pensées, ses interrogations qui obsédaient son esprit.

Draco enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Cela faisait tant de bien de s'étendre sur un matelas mou, de ressentir la douceur des draps contre sa peau. Il s'apprêtait à tirer les rideaux de son lit lorsque Blaise entra dans le dortoir.

-Draco, Pansy veut te voir.

-Dis-lui qu'elle aille se faire foutre, lança-t-il sèchement.

Sans répliquer, il sortit et le blond pu s'isoler derrière les rideaux sombres. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour s'endormir, une image lui revint en tête. Harry, lui disant que son père était lâche et cruel. Son coeur se pinça. Que dirait-il, son cher père, s'il apprenait qu'il n'était pas auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Que dirait-il s'il savait que Severus Rogue l'avait aidé à s'échapper? Et ce-dernier, où était-il? Avait-il été découvert? Il pensa à sa dernière rencontre avec Potter. Il regrettait ses gestes. Il n'aurait pas dû le provoquer. Après tout, si Lucius n'était pas à Azkaban, Draco aurait déjà sa marque. Il serait, entant qu'un bon Malefoy, un mangemort, un vrai. Mais il avait si peur. Et si son père s'échappait? Le professeur Rogue lui avait assuré que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr. L'endroit où Voldemort ne pourrait venir le chercher. L'endroit où il ne penserait même pas à venir le chercher. Il était effrayé. Tant de choses le guettait. Il serra un coin de son oreiller dans le creux de sa main avant de plonger lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle en companie de Ron. Elle était presque vide et on n'y entendait que de légers murmures. Harry scruta la table des Serpentards, mais n'y trouva pas Malefoy.

Pourquoi je fais ça? Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit là ou pas? pensa-t-il.

Il s'assied avec Ron à leurs places habituelles.

-Dis donc, Harry. T'étais où hier soir? On s'amusait vraiment.

Tiens! C'est _maintenant _qu'il lui demandait!

-Je marchais, question de me changer les idées... lui répondit-il.

-Pourquoi ne faisais-tu pas la fête avec nous? ajouta-t-il, la voix déformé par la nourriture qui remplissait sa bouche.

-Je n'avais pas le coeur à ça...

-Pourquoi? Ça t'aurais fait du bien de te détendre...

-Ron, je n'en avais pas envie! Tu ne comprends donc rien? vociféra-t-il.

-Comprendre quoi?

Harry en avait plus que marre. Il se leva, saisit ses cahiers et partit vers les cachots. Il serait en avance pour les cours de potions et il ne mangerait pas. Ça lui était bien égal, il n'avait pas faim de toute façon.

Il entra dans la salle de classe et se choisit une place avant d'ouvrir son manuel rageusement et d'y plonger. Après un court cinq minutes de lecture, il se rendit compte que ce livre ne l'intéréssait pas plus que la matière dont il était question sur ses pages.

Il le déposa près de lui et se prit la tête entre les mains. Que lui arrivait-il? Il se sentait incroyablement seul.

Draco se leva plus tôt que les autres et s'habilla rapidement. Il prit son matériel pour le premier cours de l'année quoi que, sans Rogue, serait bien moins intéréssant et descendit déjeuner. Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle et vit à la table des Gryffondors les jumeaux Weasly et leur frère. Seul. Potter n'était-il pas avec lui? Il s'assied et portait un toast à sa bouche quand il l'entendit. Cette voix. _Sa _voix. L'horrible et agaçante Pansy Parkinson vint prendre place près de lui.

-Dracooouu! lança-t-elle d'un ton affreusement joyeux.

Il feint de l'ignorer et prit une bouchée de sa rôtie.

-Mon amour, pourquoi as-tu refuser de venir me parler hier soir?

-Je tenais à ne pas m'écorcher les oreilles dès la première journée, lui dit-il.

Elle laissa échapper de sa gorge une série de soubre-saut aigu.

Si Draco n'en avait pas eu l'habitude, il n'aurait su faire la différence entre un rire et un étouffement.

Pansy le bombardait d'interrogation sur ses vacances et dû passer de longues minutes à raconter les siennes sans s'arrêter. Voyant qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéréssé, elle finit par le quitter, allant rejoindre son amie.

Après avoir avalé quelques bouchées supplémentaires, il se leva et rejoignit la salle de classe légèrement en avance afin de se préparer pour le cours. Il entra et cru se cogner le front contre une porte. Harry était là, assi, tête entre ses mains, loin dans ses pensées. Draco ne voulait pas avoir à le confronter mais plutôt que de faire demi-tour, il pénétra dans la pièce faiblement éclairé et se choisit une place le plus loin possible de lui, déposant son livre et son cahier. Le problème, c'était que Potter entendit le bruit de sa baguette glisser et tomber sur le sol dans un doux tintement. Il jura intérieurement.

Harry leva la tête et sursauta en découvrant qu'il n'était plus seul. Le Serpentard lui jeta un bref regard et ramassa sa baguette calmement avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

Malaise.

Harry détestait ce silence qu'il choisit de briser par l'intervalle d'une question. Mais ce fut Malefoy qui à l'étonnement du Gryffondor, prit la parole.

-Tu n'es pas resté suspendu trop longtemps? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

-Non, répliqua Harry, Harid m'a trouvé peu de temps après.

Le blond aquiesça légèrement de la tête.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il, de t'avoir laissé là.

L'autre fut grandement surprit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Des élèves entrèrent dans la salle de cours, brisant l'ambiance gênante des circonstances.

Et le cours débuta peu de temps après.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Ouff! J'ai l'impression qu'il était long ce chapitre! Bon, je sais il n'avait pas vraiment d'action, c'était plus pour que vous compreniez un peu ce qui se passe à l'extérieur relations entre personnages. Je sais que vous vous posez encore une question, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez des réponses, mais patientez! MOUAHAHAHA!_


	4. Une brève visite

**Notes: **Encore des spoilers du 6e tome!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

**Xake:** Argh! J'avais oublié que ce chapitre là était pas mal loin dans l'histoire... Dommage. Mais bon, si j'arrive à te faire aimer Malefoy (presque xP) je suis fière de moi:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4: Une brève visite**

Une semaine avait passé et Harry n'avait pas adressé davantage la parole à Malefoy. Ce qui le rassurait d'un côté. De plus, il s'était excusé auprès de Ron de s'être emporté un peu stupidement au premier jour de classes. Il monta les escaliers qui menait au premier étage et entra dans la salle de cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Manifestement, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il adorait ce cours et il adorait celui qui lui enseignait. Le professeur Lupin fit irruption dans la salle et se plaça derrière son bureau, les mains contre sa surface en bois lisse. Les étudiants remarquèrent sa présence et se turent. Tout comme dans le cours de potions, les Gryffondors partageaient cette classe avec les Serpentards.

-Bonjour chers élèves, fit l'enseignant. Je suis heureux de vous revoir!

On pouvait remarquer que, malgré son sourire rassurant, Lupin avait plutôt mauvaise mine. Il était pâle, ses yeux cernés et deux longues griffures marquaient sa joue gauche.

- Aujourd'hui, nous aborderons un sujet un peu spécial. Tout d'abord, qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Inferius?

Dès qu'il prononça ce mot, Hermione expulsa sa main dans les airs. Sûre d'elle, comme à l'habitude.

Harry se souvint en avoir combattu afin de récupérer un horcruxe l'année précédante. Ce jour-là il était en companie de Dumbledore. Ces souvenirs étaient si douloureux pour lui. Il aurait eu envie de lever la main, mais Remus avait déjà donné la parole à Hermione.

-Oui, mlle. Granger?

Elle prit une inspiration et parla catégoriquement, comme si elle lisait le passage d'un livre.

-Un Inferius est un cadavre réanimé par un mage noir. Il ne peut penser et n'a aucune volontée. C'est une sorte de marionnette pour le sorcier qui le contrôle.

-Très bien! Cinq points pour Gryffondors.

Les élèves de la maison aux couleurs rouges et ors lancèrent de discrètes exclamations de joies entre eux.

Lupin pointa un tableau de sa baguette et l'image d'un cadavre blanc, à demi décomposé se mit à s'animer. Il effectuait quelques pas branlants, et l'image recommençait du début. Les filles échappèrent des lamentations de dégoût à la vue de cette photo repoussante.

Le professeur passa une partie du cours à expliquer les avantages, les faiblesses et quelques autres détails importants des inferi avant de demander:

-Et maintenant, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui peut me dire comment les combattre?

Hermione, leva sa main, probablement pour la cinquième fois du cours. Harry se souvint parfaitement de son aventure dans la caverne. Il leva, lui aussi, timidement son bras.

-Mr. Potter?

-Eh bien, j'en ai combattu, l'année dernière. Avec Dumbledore.

Il eut des murmures dans la salle.

-À un certain moment, ils allaient m'emporter, continua-t-il. J'étais sûr que j'allais y rester mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a sauvé. Il... Il a utilisé l'_Incendio _pour qu'ils me relâchent. Et donc, je crois qu'ils sont effrayés par le feu. -Excellent, Mr. Potter! Cinq autres points sont accordés à Gryffondors. Les Inferi sont des créatures qui vivent dans la noirceur. Ils détestent la lumière et la chaleur. Si vous voulez repousser des Inferi, les sortilèges les plus efficaces seront_ Incendio _et _Lacarnum Inflammare. _Bien! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit dans quelques jours. À bientôt!

Les élèves sortirent progressivement de leur dernier cours de la journée, pressé d'aller manger.

-Harry, tu viens? On va discuter de notre journée de demain à la Grande Salle, lui dit Ronald.

-Demain? répliqua Harry sans comprendre.

-On va à Pré-Au-Lardtu te souviens?

-Oh, oui. Bien sûr. Heu, je vous rejoins d'accord?

Une fois la salle de cours vidée, Harry se rendit devant le bureau du professeur Lupin.

-Professeur, je peux vous parler?

-Certainement, Harry, lui répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je me demandais... enfin, je me disais que c'était pour bientôt...la guerre.

Il redevint soudainement sérieux.

-Oui, oui, Harry. C'est pour bientôt, en effet, lui dit-il, l'air grave.

-Je... J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à m'y préparer... Un peu comme nous avons fait avec le sortilège du patronus...

-Je comprends. Je veux t'aider, Harry. Mais es-tu prêt à apprendre tout ça?

-Bien sûr! Je _dois_ être prêt pour affronter Voldemort.

-Bien. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir ici-même à tous les mardi soirs vers 19h00.

Harry se sentit soulagé. Il allait avoir de l'aide. Il ne serait plus seul. Il lui fit son plus grand sourire.

-Merci, professeur.

Remus lui répondit en souriant doucement à son tour avant de plonger dans sa paperasse. Le jeune sorcier, tant qu'à lui, rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ses compagnons de chambre dormaient, mais lui était incapable de s'endormir. Draco était étendu sous ses draps et fixait le lit du haut tout en n'y voyant rien, étant donné l'obscurité. Il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte du dortoir, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Heureusement, le lendemain, il n'y avait pas de cours. Ils allaient tous à Pré-Au-Lard et il pourrait s'y détendre. Et avec un êu de chances, il pourrait y voir Potter... Quelqu'un tira fermement les rideaux de son lit et le fit sursauter violemment. Une grande silhouette sombre se tenait près de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses traits dans la noirceur. Il attrappa sa baguette qu'il camouflait sous son oreiller et murmura:

-_Lumos_!

La lumière l'aveugla un moment et il dût plisser les yeux pour les protéger. Lorsqu'il s'habitua au changement d'éclairage, il reconnu le visage cireux qui se tenait devant lui.

-Professeur Rogue!

-Chuuuuut! susurra-t-il, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

-Comment êtes-vous entré?

Mais il ne répondit pas à sa question.

-Écoutez-moi, Malefoy. Vous ne devez sortir du château en aucun cas est-ce bien clair?

-Ça, vous me l'avez déjà dit, souffla Draco froidement.

-Tenez-vous le plus loin possible de la forêt interdite...

-Ça aussi, vous me l'avez déjà dit.

-Et vous ne devez _pas _aller à Pré-Au-Lard demain, continua le professeur de potion.

-Quoi? fit-il en colère.

-Vous avez très bien entendu.

-Hors de question que je reste enfermé ici!

-Vous désirez vraiment vous faire découvrir? Servez-vous de votre tête et suivez mes conseils. Restez aux châteaux sans quoi vous regretterez amèrement d'exister.

-Allons, je...

Mais Rogue transplana sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il jura et murmura rageusement un _Nox _qui éteignit sa baguette. Il fulminait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Il était pas trop mal, ce chapitre, je pense._

_On voit mes deux profs préférés._ :D

_Bon, je sais ce que vous vous dites: You-ou! T'oublierais pas un petit couple par hasard?_

_Gang d'obésédés_. xD

_Ça vient, d'ailleurs, ça vient dès le prochain chapitre._ :)

_En attendant celui-ci, dites-moi vos commentaires sur ce que vous venez de lire!_

_Selon vous, que fera Draco après l'avertissement de Rogue?_


	5. Pré au lard

**Notes: **Je veux d'abord dire un gros gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit une review. Chaque fois que je vois que j'en ai quelques-unes, je me dis: Bon, ben, pour répondre à ce p'tit monde là je dois faire mon chapitre! Alors je le commence. :)  
Si vous voulez la suite, continuez à m'en donner! Vraiment, merci. Aussi, je tiens à vous dire qu'il y a encore et toujours des spoilers du 6. : P

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

**Sandrock04:** Je suis contente que ça t'ait plus et merci pour ta review :D

**yaoigravigirl: **Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review! Et ne t'inquiète pas c'est bien un DracoxHarry. xD

**Xake: **Et merde, tu m'as démasqué! x) Ben peut-être pas pour la bête en manque là... xDD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5: Pré-au-lard**

Quand Harry s'éveilla, Ron, Dean et Seamus avaient déjà fini de s'habiller, prêt à déjeuner pour partir aussitôt à l'extérieur du château. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et il aurait bien préféré rester au lit. Il ne savait pas s'il irait à Pré-Au-Lard ou s'il resterait au château car il se sentait mal de s'amuser alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres rodaient quelque part. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, cela ne semblait pas déranger les étudiants pour le moins du monde. Avaient-ils tous oubliés?

-Allez Harry, dépêche-toi! le pressa Ron. On va être en retard!

Il se leva, s'habilla et couru rejoindre ses amis pour le petit déjeûner. En entrant dans la salle, il croisa le regard froid d'un certain Serpentard aux mèches blondes. Alors qu'il mangeait son bacon, il se rendit compte que depuis le début des vacances, il n'avait pas adressé un mot à Ginny. Ginny qui était censé être sa petite amie... Il repensa au dernier moment qu'il avait passé avec elle. Cela remontait à un sacré bout. Il aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne trouvait pas quoi. Et il avait peur de passer pour un idiot. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis deux mois, peut-être plus... Il réfléchit à quelque chose qu'il pourrait lui sortir sans avoir l'air trop stupide.

-J'ai dit non, Ron! lança Hermione d'un ton amusé.

-Une Bièrreaubeurre si tu me fais cette rédaction sur les Inferi! ajouta-t-il.

-Ja-mais!

-Deux alors? Allez, Hermione!

Harry sourit à leur dispute amicale. Celle-ci lui donna soudainement une idée pour aborder Ginny.

-Eh, Ginny?

Elle leva la tête vers lui d'un air distrait.

-Tu... Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, ça te plait?

-Hum, non.

Voilà qui le mettait en bien mauvaise position. Il avait l'air d'un parfait crétin. Si elle aurait eu la politesse de dire oui, en sachant que c'était la matière préféré d'Harry, il aurait au moins pu lui demander quel était la créature qu'elle trouvait la plus intéréssante ou le sortilège de défense qu'elle avait plus de difficulté à faire... Mais elle avait répondu non. Il baissa donc les yeux vers son assiette et se tut. Après le déjeuner, les élèves se rendirent dans le hall du château et signait leur nom d'un coup de baguette sur le registre affiché près des portes.

Si Malfoy détestait l'ambiance joyeuse de Pré-au-lard, il détestait davantage rester enfermé seul dans un château. Accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, il marchait dans les rues enjoués auprès des magasins de bonbons et d'objets magiques. Il entra aux Trois Balais où il se commenda une bièreaubeurre avant de s'asseoir à une table suivit de près par ses acolytes. Ces derniers semblaient bien occupés par les dizaines de chocogrenouilles, fondants du chaudron, patacitrouilles et sorbets qu'ils avaient achetés chez Honeydukes, quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'appuya la tête contre la fenêtre, regardant dehors, tout en sirotant sa boisson moussante. Il avait mal au crâne et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement. Il entendit la porte d'entrée du Trois Balais tinter, indiquant que quelqu'un était entré. Il jeta un regard vers la porte et sentit son estomac se nouer en appercevant Harry. Il était accompagné de Weasly, la Sang-de-bourbe, Ginny, Neville et Loufoca. Draco tentait de se faire petit sur sa banquette; il n'avait pas envie que Potter et sa bande de délurés le voient. Et comme s'ils le faisaient exprès, ils vinrent s'asseoir à la table voisine. Il put entendre le roux ''marmonner'' à son meilleur ami:

-Oh, non! Changeons de place, tu as vus qui est là?

-Rassieds-toi, Ron. Il ne nous embêtera pas, lui répondit Harry avant de poser son regard sur Malefoy alors que celui-ci détourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent platement jusqu'à ce que le blond en ait marre de cette tension entre les deux tables. Il se leva et murmura inaudiblement pour Crabbe et Goyle:

-Je reviens.

Il passa devant les Gryffondors, sentant que quelques paires de yeux glacials étaient posés sur son dos. Il entra dans la salle de bain des hommes. Elle était vide. Il profita pleinement de cet instant de solitude pour respirer. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau et appuya ses mains contre le comptoir, face à son reflet. Son teint cadavérique lui faisait presque peur. Cela se voyait qu'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et il se surprit à fermer les yeux à quelques reprises, tombant presque dans les filets du sommeil. La porte s'ouvrit, le tirant brusquement d'une période de micro-sommeil. Il se redressa à une vitesse fulgurante et toisa celui qui avait pénétré dans la pièce de ses yeux froids. Il crut recevoir un sortilège de _jambencoton _lorsqu'il apperçut le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. Harry en l'appercevant réouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à partir quand Draco l'arrêta.

-Potter...

Il sentit le doux regard d'émeraude de l'élève le regarder.

-Tu me sembles bien pressé...

-Je n'avais pas envie de recevoir un segond sortilège de _Levicorpus_, répondit Harry se voulant sarcastique, quoi que cela restait vrai.

-Surtout qu'ici ce n'est pas Hagrid qui risque de te retrouver, ajouta Draco, légèrement souriant.

-Sérieusement, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Le Serpentard redevint entièrement sérieux.

-Je veux discuter avec toi, dit-il avant de jeter un sortilège de _collaporta _à la porte afin qu'elle se vérouille.

-Discuter de quoi? ajouta-t-il devenant de plus en plus impatient.

-De ce que tu feras une fois que tu seras devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry hésita.

-Et toi? Que feras-tu, Malfoy?

-Il n'est pas question de moi, Potter.

-Oh, si il est question de toi. Nous t'avons vu t'enfuire, disparaitre afin d'aller rejoindre Voldemort. Que fais-tu ici? Ne devrais-tu pas être aux côtés de ton maître? Je te croyais mangemort!

Draco dû faire de miraculeux efforts pour se maintenir. Il s'agrippait au comptoir, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadé.

- **Non! Non, je ne le suis pas! Et c'est bien grâce à toi! Parce que tu as envoyé mon père à Azkaban! Comment le professeur Rogue aurait-il pu m'aider à m'évader si mon père avait été là? Comment aurais-je pu remettre les pieds ici si mon père avait été là? **hurla-t-il, en colère.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rogue? L'aider à s'échapper? C'était impossible. Il avait tué Dumbledore. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux.

-**Rogue était un traitre!** répliqua-t-il.

-**C'est faux! S'il l'a tué c'est parce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le faire!**

-Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis, souffla rudement le Gryffondor.

-**Rogue m'a aidé à m'échapper! **

**-C'est faux! Ce n'est qu'un mensonge!**

**-Sans lui, je serais là-bas et j'aurais cette horreur sur le bras! **

-Cette horreur je suis certain que tu l'as déjà...

-Oh, vraiment? Tu veux la voir?

Harry se détourna la tête comme s'il avait à faire à une vision monstrueuse. Draco, lui, relevant ses manches, marcha en direction de son interlocuteur, lui présentant ses avants-bras. Le sorcier y jeta un coup d'oeil prudent et reprit son souffle qu'il retenait depuis quelques secondes. Sur aucun des bras du Serpentard il ne put distinguer la marque des Ténèbres. Il y glissa le revers de sa main et leva les yeux vers le visage du blond qui abaissa les manches de sa robe noire.

-Je suis désolé... lui dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Malfoy ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et partit, laissant Harry seul avec lui-même. Ce-dernier s'en voulait terriblement. Il rejoignit ses amis, remarquant que la table voisine était désormais vide et s'assied.

-Bon sang, mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? lui demanda Ron.

-On vous entendait hurler jusqu'ici, ajouta Neville. Ça va Harry?

Mais il se leva, sans répondre et quitta les Trois Balais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lui, lui je l'ai aimé ce chapitre_. :)

_Vous savez pas le temps que ça m'a prit pour le faire! (Sauf peut-être l'une d'entre vous _xD _Et vous, êtes vous satisfaits et satisfaites? ILS SE ONT PARLÉS! Voir même, engueuler! __Je sais, je sais. Vous espériez le contraire, que peut-être en profiteraient-ils pendant qu'ils sont dans les toilettes pour se toucher._ xD _Ben non! Pas encore! Quand même, là on est juste au chapitre cinq! Même que mi je trouve que l'histoire va trop vite dans ses chapitres. Pas vous? Bon vous me direz tout ça. Vous z'aime! 3_


	6. Halloween et Surprise

**Notes: **Bon, il y a un petit détail important que j'avais oublié. Les Horcruxes, navrées pour ceux que ça choque, je ne les mettrai pas. C'est une fic que j'écris. Pas le scénario d'un film. Alors je n'aurai pas le temps et la place d'inclurent les Horcruxes dans l'histoire. Vous m'excuserez. Ah et je voulais aussi préciser, parce que je suis tannée de me répéter, il y aura des spoilers probablement dans tous les chapitres. Et là, vous êtes rendue à lire le 6e chapitre, je pense que les punchs du 6, je l'ai ai toute dit donc, me répète pu, moi. :) Oh, et merci encore pour vos reviews. Vous savez pas à quel point ça me fait sourire:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

**Kinder-chan: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review:)

**Xake: **Allons donc! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais mettre ça dans le chapitre 5? Bah, oui. J'aurais pu. Mais bon. Don't worry, une chicane demande réconciliation, non? ;)

**Sati-san: **Elle arrive, elle arrive! ;)

**Yaoigravigirl: **Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce passage. C'est exactement l'effet que je désirais avoir sur mes lecteurs. MOUAHAHA. :D

**Zaika: **Heureuse que ça t'ais plus. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6: Halloween et Surprise**

Harry n'avait pas été attentif de toute la journée pendant ses cours. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose ou plutôt, une seule personne; Malfoy. Depuis leur dispute à Pré-au-lard qui remontait à une semaine, Draco l'obsédait. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de Rogue était-il vraiment la vérité? Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Le Serpentard n'avait pas la marque et son père était enfermé. Cela devait être vrai alors. Il regrettait toujours tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il l'avait carrément traité de menteur. Il lui avait dit avec certitude qu'il était aux services du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il en était satisfait. Mais que désirait-il vraiment, Malfoy? Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser. Il était avec les autres élèves de Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle, en période d'étude. Il avait une énorme pile de devoir à remettre au plus tard dans deux jours et il n'avait commencé encore aucun de ses travaux. Il pouvait voir à la table d'en face, la tête blonde de Draco penché sur son travail. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il le regardait? 10 minutes? Plus? Hermione, assise à côté de lui, jeta un oeil à ses travaux et remarqua qu'il n'avait encore rien commencé.

-Harry? murmura-t-elle sans qu'il l'entende.

Elle claqua des doigt devant son visage et le toisa d'un regard qui signifiait '' Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais ça fait une demi heure qu'on est ici et ta page est encore blanche.'' Bien obligé de baisser les yeux vers ses cahiers, il tenta de se concentrer et réussit à faire presque deux pages, ce qui était loin d'être suffisant.

Une fois la période d'études terminée, Draco ramassa ses bouquins et se dirigea vers les cachots, où se trouvait sa salle commune. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter devant le portrait et dit d'une voix forte ''_Acromantula_'' avant d'entrer dans la pièce en même temps que le tableau pivotait. Il entra dans son dortoir et rangea ses affaires. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, il faillit foncer dans Crabbe suivit de près par Goyle.

-Crabbe! Goyle! Regardez où vous marchez espèces d'idiots!

-Heu, Draco, on aurait quelque chose à te dire... lui annonça Goyle.

-Quoi encore? Vous pensez que je n'ai que ça à faire? Allez, dépêchez-vous!

-Eh bien, moi et Crabbe on... on...

-On sort ensemble, acheva l'autre, tête baissé.

Malfoy crut avoir un raté. Il les fixa longuement comme s'il lui fallait du temps pour que l'information se rende à son cerveau.

-Oh, eh bien... Pousses-toi Crabbe, je dois aller... Je dois passer.

Il sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards ayant du peine à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ces deux clowns étaient capables d'avoir une relation quelquonque? Il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Ses pensées vagabondant un peu sur d'autres sujets, il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant le mur en se répétant dans sa tête '' Je veux rejoindre Rogue. Je veux rejoindre Rogue. Je veux rejoindre Rogue.'' Puis, une porte se dessina sur la surface du mur. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans une petite pièce froide et humide où était disposé, dans le centre, une table et deux sofa sur l'un desquels était assit le professeur Rogue. Draco s'avança dans la pièce et s'approcha d'un pas non-chalant.

-Bonsoir, Mr.Malfoy. Je vous en prie, assoyez-vous, lui dit-il calmement.

-J'allais pas me gêner, dit-il avant se prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de Rogue. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? Ça ne vous a pas suffit la dernière fois?

-Si je voulais vous voir, Mr.Malfoy c'est pour discuter de votre soudain interêt à vous exposer au danger.

Le Serpentard le fixa un moment sans comprendre.

-Je croyais avoir été clair! reprit Rogue plus sévèrement.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, rétorqua-t-il.

-Ne me mentez pas. Je suis venu à Poudlard le jour de la sortie et je vous ai cherché partout. Où étiez-vous?

-Au château.

-Cessez de me mentir.

-Vous êtes bien sûr d'avoir fouillé partout?

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Mr. Malfoy! N'oubliez pas que je peux toujours vous annoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres et je doute qu'il soit bien ravit de constater que vous dégustez des friandises chez HoneyDukes alors que vous avez faillit à votre tâche.

Draco laissa échapper un soupir de consternation.

-Cela remonte à une semaine. Pourquoi avoir autant attendu?

-Il se trouve que j'ai été retenu. Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. Si vous osez de nouveau sortir de l'ensceinte de Poudlard, je vous assure que c'est une bien mauvaise surprise qui vous attend.

Puis, comme à leur dernière rencontre, il transplana. Furieux, Malfoy se leva rageusement et quitta la Salle sur Demande.

Quelques jours plus tard, Halloween arriva. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait préféré passer la soirée seuls, ensemble, plutôt que de se déguiser et participer à des concours idiots, selon Hermione. Après le repas, ils avaient prévus faire quelques travaux qu'ils avaient encore à remettre et puis de discuter de tout et de rien comme ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire depuis bien longtemps. Le souper, à la Grande Salle, n'était constitué que de friandises sucrés. Alors que les trois sorciers s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leur salle commune et passer toute une veillée à s'amuser (une fois les devoirs terminés), Harry vit Malfoy passer près de lui et sortir à l'extérieur du château où il faisait déjà sombre.

-J'en ai pour un moment, dit-il à ses amis.

-Harry, attends! lança Ron, mais il était déjà partit.

Il franchit les portes du château et suivit le blond à distance. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'épiait comme ça. Il l'avait vu et il avait eu envie de le suivre. Malgré la presque obscurité, il voyait bien où il allait et marchait d'une démarche presque ridicule afin d'éviter de faire du bruit en pilant sur des feuilles mortes. Le Serpentard semblait savoir où il allait. Il s'approcha du lac et s'assied près d'un arbre. Harry s'en approcha considérablement jusqu'à ce qu'il juge qu'il était peut-être un peu trop proche. Il devait y avoir la longueur de quatre balais entre eux et le moment où Draco se relevera, le sorcier sera découvert. Il voulut faire un pas en direction d'un arbre un peu plus loin mais il entendit la voix de Malfoy. Froide et cassante.

-Tant qu'à m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici, tu peux rester, Potter, lui dit-il sans retirer son regard du lac.

-Tu savais que je te suivais? fit-il, surprit.

-Évidemment. Tu croyais peut-être que je ne t'avais pas vu?

Il détourna la tête vers son suiveur.

-Malfoy, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour l'autre jour, au Trois Balais.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire, dit-il avant de se lever et de se placer devant Harry. Je comprends.

Il n'avait jamais remarquer la beauté des yeux du Gryffondor jusqu'à ce jour. Et même dans la noirceur, il arrivait à distinguer ses magnifiques iris verts d'émeraudes derrière ses lunettes.

-Tu ne vas pas t'amuser à la fête d'Halloween? lui demanda-t-il.

-En fait, non. Ron, Hermione et moi avions prévu d'autres choses. Sinon, toi, pourquoi viens-tu ici, tout seul?

Draco le poussa délicatement contre l'arbre le plus près. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du sorcier et lui murmura à l'oreille dans un léger sourire:

-Je ne suis plus seul, maintenant.

Il le sentit frisonner près de lui.

-Tu as froid? ajouta-t-il.

Puis, d'une main, il prit le menton d'Harry entre ses doigts et déposa ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire, sur la gorge, le coin des lèvres, puis, sur la bouche, timidement.

Ce-dernier fut prit d'une série de sentiments étranges qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer et qui le troublait profondément. Il se déprit de l'emprise du blond et contourna l'arbre en reculant.

-Je... Je crois que... je vais y aller, balbutia-t-il avant de se retourner et de marcher d'un pas extrêmement rapide vers les portes du château.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être perturbé, effrayé ou inquiet mais il préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Cette dernière s'écria:

-Harry!

-T'en as mit, du temps. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? demanda l'autre, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

-Rien, je... Vous avez commencé vos travaux sans moi? dit-il, histoire de changer de sujet.

-Oh, à peine, répondit Hermione.

-Tu viens? ajouta-t-il l'invitant à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

-Si on començait par le devoir de...

-Ron, Hermione... fut coupée cette dernière. Malfoy et moi, on s'est...on s'est embrassé.

Son ami s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de jus de citrouille mais réussit à cracher un ''quoi?'' plutôt rauque comparé à celui de la sorcière.

-Harry, c'est une blague? demanda celle-ci.

-Tu l'as embrassé? répéta Ron une fois qu'il en avait fini avec sa gorgée avalée de travers.

-Non! C'est _lui _qui l'a fait!

-Voyons, Harry. Tu sais bien que c'est incensé. Quelqu'un t'as lancé un sortilège qui fait haluciner ou il y avait quelque chose dans ton verre ce soir mais Malfoy, t'embrasser...

-Tu l'as embrassé? répéta de nouveau Ronald, son visage figé ans une epression de dégoût.

-Je vous l'assure! Et ça n'avait rien d'une halucination! lança-t-il, sentant encore la brûlure des lèvres du blond contre les siennes. Bon, écoutez, oublions tout ça pour l'instant, okay? Il y a des choses plus importantes à traiter.

-Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ce genre de choses? L'image ne veut plus quitter ma tête, gegnit Ron, grimaçant plus que jamais.

-Nous en reparlerons demain, pour l'instant nous avons ces devoirs à terminer, dit sèchement Hermione remercié intérieurement par Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bah, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plutôt court ce chapitre-là... Mais bon, je l'aime aussi celui-ci. :) _

_Y avait une question que je voulais vous poser et maintenant que vous avez lu les 6 premiers chapitres, je crois que vous pouvez y répondre. ;)_

_Les personnages ont-ils, en général, des personnalités semblables à celle des livres (et des films)?_

_Merci beaucoup de répondre à ça et/ou si possible, de me laissez votre commentaire sur ce chapitre._

_Et je vous remercie aussi d'avoir continuer la lecture de ma fic jusqu'ici._

_Les reviews, bien que j'en ai très peu, me font vraiment plaisir. Même si elle est toute petite. Ma bouche se fend en un énorme sourire. :D Alors ne vous gênez pas. Même si c'est juste un petit mot de ce que vous pensez. Merci!_

_YA VAS LIOUBLIOU. 3_


	7. La bêtise de Ron

**Notes: **Je suis désolé d'avoir tardé à poster ce chapitre, j'ai eu un... contre-temps à mon plus grand déplaisir. De plus, l'inspiration pour se chapitre semble me venir à la vitesse d'un escargot malade. (Car oui, je suis en train de l'écrire en ce moment) Parcontre, j'ai une petite idée de ce qui va se passer dans le prochain. J'ose espérer que celui-là s'écriera plus vite que celui-ci. Et de nouveau, merci pour vos reviews!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

**Xake: **Faudrait que je le sache moi aussi. xD Non, sérieusement, j'ai déjà tout pensé à ça. :P

**Kinder-Chan: **Ouais, moi aussi, ça me donne envie de vomir. xD C'est ma sœur qui m'en a donné l'idée. Mais inquiète-toi pas, j'ai pas l'intention de faire un lemon Crabbe x Goyle. xD

**Camille: **Merci pour ta réponse, je suis contente. :D

**Sati-san: **Harry était bien trop perturbé pour répondre au baiser, voyons! S'il restait il allait devenir fou. xD Le pauvre, laissons-lui le temps! xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7: La bêtise de Ron**

Aujourd'hui, les élèves avaient congés. Draco en profita pour faire la grasse matinée et se réveilla vers les dix heures. Cela lui avait fait tant de bien de dormir et il se sentait un peu moins faible, moins fatigué. Il se retourna dans son lit. Puis, sa soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. La fête d'Halloween, la beauté du lac et... son baiser à Harry Potter. Ne fut-il pas un rêve? Il lui semblait irréel que les lèvres du Gryffondors aient goûtés si bons. Malfoy se secoua machinalement la tête. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Il était vrai qu'il avait agit sur le coup de l'impulsivité mais n'y avait-il pas autre chose? Autre chose qu'il cherchait désespérément à camoufler, à se convaincre que c'était faux depuis déjà six ans? Il se résigna à rester écrasé dans son lit et se leva, constatant que ses compagnons de chambre avaient déjà quittés leur lit. Étonné, il s'habilla et partit prendre son petit déjeuner. En chemin, il croisa Pansy Parkinson qui l'arrêta en se jetant devant lui.

-Draccouu! Tu viens de te réveiller? Je t'ai cherché durant des heures hier soir, où étais-tu?

-Je... J'étais dans mon dortoir.

-Ah, et tu y faisais quoi?

-Je dormais qu'est-ce que tu crois? lui lança-t-il sèchement.

Malgré le ton sec et dur de Malfoy, elle l'entoura de ses bras et se colla contre lui. Mais il la repoussa brusquement sans avoir réfléchi à ce que son geste risquait de lui apporter. Elle le fixa, son visage dénué d'expression.

-Draco, mon amour! Je t'ai fait mal?

-Je... Oui, c'est ça, mentit-il, profitant de la naïveté de son interlocutrice.

-Je suis désolé, je...

-Pansy, tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas l'humeur de converser avec toi, dit-il froidement avant de la contourner et de continuer son chemin sans un regard pour elle.

En ouvrant les portes de la Grande Salle, il vit Potter qui s'apprêtait à en sortir et étrangement, il n'était pas accompagné. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ne cessèrent de s'observer. Draco se tassa légèrement pour lui faire de la place et se résigna à aller manger. Ils étaient là, face à face, devant les portes de la Grande Salle à se fixer longuement, sans parler. Mais Harry fut le premier à se détourner et partir. Malfoy sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi rencontrer Potter sur son chemin le troublait-il à se point? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser chaque fois qu'il voyait ce regard? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant? Était-ce parce qu'il tombait amoureux? Et d'un garçon? Draco n'était pas gay. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Du moins pas à sa connaissance.

Harry aurait tout donné pour ne pas croiser Malfoy ce matin-là. Il s'était sentit extrêmement embarrassé et ne savait plus comment réagir devant lui. De plus, il aurait aimé savoir _pourquoi_ il avait commit ce geste. Mais surtout, pourquoi il s'était sentit si bouleversé par le contact du blond? Comme il était en congé, il décida de prendre la journée pour se détendre un peu et réfléchir à toutes ces questions. Étendu sur le dos par-dessus ses draps, concentré sur le plafond, il songea que c'était beaucoup plus facile de penser quand Ron passait du temps avec Hermione. Il se remémora en entier la scène de la veille. Lorsqu'il avait suivit Malfoy à l'extérieur du château, que ce-dernier l'avait poussé contre un arbre, l'empêchant de bouger, ses lèvres tièdes contre sa peau, puis, sur sa bouche. La sensation agréable qu'il avait ressentit... Harry se surprit même à regretter s'être séparé de lui. Si ça avait été si plaisant, pourquoi était-il partit alors? Parce qu'il trouvait cela embarrassant que de se faire embrasser par un autre gars? Peut-être. Peut-être aussi parce que c'était embarrassant de se faire embrasser par Draco Malfoy tout simplement, alors que pendant six ans ils s'étaient haïs. Ils s'étaient détestés. Il passa le reste de la matinée à réfléchir ainsi, se passant de dîner puis, rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune.

-Harry! fit cette dernière. Justement, je me demandais où tu étais.

-Égaré quelque part dans mes pensés...

-J'aimerais qu'on discute d'un sujet qu'on a laissé un peu de côté hier, ajouta-t-elle.

Voyant que les garçons ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle s'expliqua.

-Le baiser de Malfoy, vous vous rappelez?

-Comment aurais-je pu oublier? répondit Harry, comprenant enfin.

-C'était vrai? Je croyais avoir rêvé! lança Ron dans une autre de ses éternels grimaces.

-Harry, tu veux bien nous expliquer comment c'est arrivé? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne savait trop que répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de dire à ses amis qu'il avait suivit son pire ennemi pour l'épier jusqu'au lac afin de lui présenter des excuses. Il hésita.

-Je... Je prenais l'air dehors, car... car j'avais mal au coeur de tout ces bonbons et puis, je l'ai vu. Alors il m'a embrassé, mentit-il.

-Pauvre de toi! s'exclama Ron. Ce dût être horrible! Si j'avais eu à sentir la bouche de Malfoy contre la mienne je suis sûr que je lui aurait vomit en pleine gueule!

-Ronald! s'écria Hermione en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

-Quoi? Ce devait être un vrai cauchemar! N'est-ce pas Harry?

-...Oui, un vrai... souffla-t-il.

Ron regarda Hermione l'air de dire ''Tu vois?'' puis, se retourna vers son ami qui semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.

-Non, dit Harry.

-Non, quoi?

-Non, ce n'était pas un vrai cauchemar. C'était même loin d'être si désagréable que ça! ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Ses amis le regardèrent, interloqués et bouches-bées.

-Harry, réveilles-toi! C'était Malfoy! J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié tout ce qu'il nous a dit à nous et à ma famille?

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié, Ron. Seulement...

-Et si on allait voir Hagrid ce soir? lança Hermione comme si elle avait eu la meilleure idée du siècle.

-Hagrid? firent en coeur Ron et Harry.

-Oui! dit-elle. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne lui a pas parlé et on pourrait de discuter de tout ça avec lui.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'exposer ce sujet à tout Poudlard?

-Allons, Harry. Hagrid nous a toujours bien conseillé, non?

Ron et Harry se regardèrent en levant un sourcil, sceptique.

-Et comme Hagrid ne sera de retour chez lui que vers huit heures ce soir, on prendra ta cape, continua-t-elle.

-C'est d'accord pour lui rendre visite, mais je t'en prie, pas un mot sur cette histoire, fit-il avant de monter à son dortoir pour éviter le reste de la conversation.

Ce soir-là, ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la salle commune, s'avançant tentant aussi bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils passèrent près de quelques préfets qui parfois, regardait dans leur direction comme s'il avait entendu un bruit suspect. Ils avaient tellement grandit qu'ils étaient tous les trois, penchés vers l'avant, s'assurant que leurs pieds ne dépassaient pas. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tourner le coin d'un couloir, Ron trébucha sur le pied d'Hermione et tomba à la renverse dans un bruit sourd tout en entraînant la cape avec lui, trahissant ainsi leur présence dans les passages vides du château. Et pour orner le tout, il avait eu le malheur d'engendrer cette magnifique culbute à quelques pas du bureau du professeur McGonagall qui accourut sur les lieux.

-Miss Granger, Mr.Potter, que faites-vous ici à... Mr. Weasley? fit-elle en apercevant le corps redressé de Ron qui n'était qu'à moitié visible à cause de la cape.

-Professeur McGonagall, commença Hermione.

-Je ne veux pas d'explications, Miss Granger, la coupa-t-elle. Je pense avoir été clair, il est interdit de se promener dans les corridors une fois huit heures passés. Je crois savoir qu'il est presque neuf heures. Tout les trois vous aurez une retenu demain soir, dans mon bureau.

-Quoi? s'indigna Harry. Mais, demain soir, le professeur Lupin devait me donner des cours de défenses particuliers pour me préparer à...

-Il remettra votre rendez-vous à une autre date. Je suis certaine qu'il comprendra que cela peut attendre. Maintenant, tout les trois, vous allez retourner à votre salle commune maintenant, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

La mine basse (particulièrement Hermione parce qu'elle venait de se coller une retenue), ils retournèrent auprès des autres Gryffondors, accompagnés par McGonagall. En entrant dans son dortoir en compagnie de Ron, Harry ne put retenir un coup de pied de rage dans sa valise vide.

-Je suis désolé, Harry. C'est de ma faute si c'est arrivé, s'excusa Ron d'une voix triste.

-Mais ce n'était pas ton idée, répondit-il froidement.

Il était déçu que son premier rendez-vous avec le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal soit annulé. Le premier mardi aussi, ils avaient dû laisser tomber car c'était la pleine lune. Et malgré les potions que lui donnaient le professeur Slughorn, Remus n'était pas assez en forme pour donner un cours particulier ce soir-là. Harry dû se résigner et s'endormit malgré la colère qui bouillait en lui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Baon! Enfin fini! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu pour un chapitre qui a mit autant de temps à arriver. Mais soyez sans craintes, je vous réserve une belle surprise pour le chapitre 8. :D Et si yen a qui ont des idées, fermez-là pour pas gâcher le fun à ceux qui n'en n'ont pas. xD Je suis en train de relire Harry Potter 6 pour voir si il y aurait pas des petits détails que je pourrais rajouter par apport au 6e tome et juste hier, j'ai lu 7 chapitres! xD J'étais ben trop dedans pour m'arrêter! Bon, je vais essayer de vous écrire le 8e chapitre pour ce soir. Vous adore. 3_


	8. La retenue

**Notes: **Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous l'ont remarqués, mais au départ, la catégorie de la fic, c'était _Romance_. J'ai décidé d'y ajouté _Drame_. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai eu des idées (un peu plus pour la fin) qui... nécéssitait que je change ça là. Je sais pas trop comment dire ça. xD Bon, je suis désolée si y en a qui aiment pas ça et je regrette de ne pas vous avoir prévenue au départ ; c'était fort possible que j'ajoute une catégorie. Bon, tant pis, je pense pas que vous allez arrêter de lire pour ça, enfin j'espère. :) J'espère aussi que ce chapitre sera aussi bon que ce que je l'avais prévu... Et je me rend compte que ce chapitre tarde de nouveau. Je suis plus que navrée. Ça s'arrangera, j'ai confiance.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

**Sati-san: **Ouais, je sais. Pansy me sert surtout à boucher les trous dont j'ai besoin. xD

**Camille: **Peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le pense. ;)

**Xake: **Trucider? Le mot est faible! xD Argh, t'en a déjà trop dit. Ben le ''mais je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose'' me fait douter de d'autres choses mais bon. Je sais très bien que dans le 7e tome, y a aucune chance qu'ils s'embrassent. ( Mais s'ils devenaient amis au moins! NON! Dis RIEN! Ignore complètement ce que je viens de dire. xD Veux pas savoir, veux pas savoir, veux pas savoir! ARRGGH! xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 8: La retenue**

Le lendemain, Harry s'éveilla plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait guère envie de vivre une soirée qu'il aurait pu passer dans le bureau de Remus Lupin à apprendre des contres-sorts qui lui seraient sans doute forts utiles. Comment McGonagall pouvait-elle être incompréhensive à ce point? Il espérait que, peut-être, le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal lui aurait expliqué que ces cours particuliers servaient en fait à préparer Harry pour la guerre et qu'elle annulera la retenue ou du moins, qu'elle la reportera. En se rendant à son cours de potions en compagnie de Ron et Hermione ce matin-là, il la croisa justement dans le couloir.

-Professeur McGonagall, l'interpella-t-il.

-Ah, Mr.Potter. Justement, je reviens du bureau du professeur Lupin, fit-elle en continuant d'avancer d'un pas pressé.

-Vous avez parlé au professeur? Il a annulé la retenu, non?

-Pas du tout! Il a répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que vous soyez retenu dans ma classe.

-Il a reporté notre rendez-vous alors?

-Il ne m'a pas laissé de message pour vous, je suis désolée Mr. Potter. Je ne suis donc pas au courant.

Puis, elle continua sa route, seule. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lupin n'avait pas ne serait-ce que reporté le cours particulier au lendemain. Peut-être allait-il le lui dire au courant de la journée s'il le croisait? Il descendit aux cachots et entra dans la salle de classe où le professeur Slughorn était assit, étudiant ce qui devait être son plan de cours. Lui, Ron et Hermione furent les premiers arrivés et s'assièrent à la table qu'ils s'étaient appropriés à leur premier cours. Une fois les autres élèves arrivés, le professeur Slughorn commença de sa voix de stentor:

-Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui, nous débuterons une potion que, j'espère bien, vous connaissez tous. Le Polynectar! Je me souviens en avoir parlé avec vous l'année dernière et j'ai eu l'idée de vous faire faire une petite révision. Cette potion prend un mois à compléter mais ce n'est pas grave. Dans les prochains cours, nous y ajouterons le nécéssaire et nous prendrons le reste de la période pour une autre potion. Y a-t-il des questions?

Une jeune fille de Poufsouffle leva la main.

-Allons-nous la boire, ensuite?

-Oui, afin de vérifier si votre potion a bien été préparé.

-Mais de qui prendrons-nous l'apparence? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

-Justement, j'allais y venir. Bon, mettez-vous tous en équipe de deux. Vous utiliserez les cheveux de votre partenaire.

Ron et Hermione se mettèrent immédiatement ensemble, sans même s'être consulté. Harry qui se souvint qu'ils étaient les seuls Gryffondors dans le cours, en conclut à son grand déplaisir qu'il allait devoir faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais les minutes s'écoulèrent et tout le monde semblait être en équipe.

-Professeur, dit Harry en allant le voir à son bureau, je n'ai pas de coéquipier.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas normal. Le nombre d'élèves est censé correspondre pour des équipes de deux. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un de seul!

-Malfoy n'a pas de partenaire, monsieur, fit un élève de Poufsouffle assit près de la table des Serpentard.

Ce-dernier se fit jeter un regard assassin par le blond.

-Ah! Parfait, dans ce cas! Harry, vous vous mettrez avec Mr.Malfoy, ça va? Bien! Maintenant, qui peut me dire la première étape pour préparer du Polynectar? demanda-t-il en frottant distraitement d'une main son énorme ventre.

Mais Harry n'écouta pas la réponse d'Hermione qui savait parfaitement quoi répondre puisqu'elle en avait déjà préparé à elle seule dans les toilettes des filles en deuxième année. Il se dirigeait vers la table de Draco qui le dévisageait de ses yeux gris et glacials.

-Excellent, fit le professeur Slughorn. Prenez votre manuel de potion à la page 14, vous y verrez toutes les étapes en ordre.

Harry regrettait ne pas avoir avec lui le manuel qu'il avait reçu l'an dernier. C'était beaucoup plus facile de procéder avec les notes du Prince de Sang-Mêlé qui, même si cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre autant, se trouvait à être le professeur Rogue.

-Vas chercher le matériel, Potter. Je commence la première étape, ordonna Malfoy de son ton froid habituel qu'Harry avait presque espérer qu'il n'en ferait pas l'utilisation.

Il rapporta les ingrédients et les posa sur la table.

-Je te laisse l'honneur d'y mettre les sangsues, Potter.

Et alors que Malfoy remuait le mélange d'un long bâton de bois, Harry y glissa les bestioles répugantes. Ses doigts se retirant du chaudron, fraulèrent ceux du Serpentard et il sentit son estomac faire un tour et son coeur bondire violemment.

Bordel, j'ai un problème, moi... songea-t-il.

Hermione se préparait pour aller à son cours d'Artihmancie tandis que Ron et Harry avaient du temps libre et ils en profitèrent pour commencer leur devoir de potion, quelques bonbons à leur disposition.

-J'y pense, Harry, commença-t-il en brisant entièrement la concentration de ce-dernier. C'est quoi cette histoire de cours particulier avec Lupin?

-J'ai demandé au professeur Lupin qu'il me donne des cours particuliers afin de me préparer à la guerre contre Voldemort, lança-t-il d'une voix impatiente.

-Bon sang, Harry! Tu veux bien arrêter de dire ce nom?

-Et toi, tu veux bien réussir à le prononcer?

-Au tout cas, fit-il en ouvrant un petit paquet. Tu sais c'est quand le premier match de Quidditch?

Harry, une fois de plus le capitaine de l'équipe avait, quelques jours avant Halloween, organisé les essais pour l'équipe. Et Ron avait été choisit gardien des Gryffondors pour la troisième année consécutive.

-Qui-Quidditch? Merde! J'avais complètement oublié!

-Avec tous ce qui se passe ces temps-ci c'est pas étonnant, fit Ron la bouche remplit par un chocogrenouille.

Harry consulta son agenda et répondit:

-C'est samedi prochain. On s'est même pas entrainé! J'avais pas pensé organiser des pratiques! Ron, t'aurais pu me prévenir!

-Désolé, Je voulais t'éviter du stress...

-Ben c'est raté, dit-il froidement. Les membres de l'équipe m'ont laissé une copie de leur horaire. Comme ça, je pourrai placer les pratiques quand tout le monde sera libre. Tiens, demain matin et vendredi après-midi. J'irai voir McGonagall pour réserver le terrain après la retenue.

-On jouera contre qui?

Harry vérifia sa grille et sembla avoir du mal à prononcé le nom de la maison qui l'attendrait sur le terrain le samedi suivant.

-Serpentard.

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme et ennuyant. Harry n'avait pas croisé le professeur Lupin et cela n'améliora pas son humeur. Il regretta amèrement avoir accepté l'idée d'Hermione. Mais malgré lui, il n'était pas en colère contre elle. Après le repas dans la Grande Salle, ils prirent quelques parchemins, leurs plumes et de l'encre au cas où ils auraient à faire de la copie, et ils se rendirent dans la classe du professeur McGonagall.

-Tais-toi, Ronald! Je te signale que c'est de _ta_ faute si on a cette retenue, Hermione en l'accusant après qu'il est lancé quelques jurons.

Ils hésitèrent, puis, entrèrent dans la salle de classe où Harry apperçut un élève, assit à l'une des tables. Il semblait grand, mince et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair. Il dû retenir un hoquet de surprise. Qu'est-ce que Draco Malfoy faisait là? C'était presque impossible qu'il soit en retenu aussi, lui qui ne se faisait jamais prendre.

-Bien, Mr.Potter, assoyez-vous, dit calmement McGonagall en lui désignant une place dans la classe, à la table voisine de celle de Draco .

-Et nous? fit Ron d'une voix sourde. On va travailler debout?

-N'ayez craintes, Mr.Weasley. J'ai d'autres choses de prévus pour vous et Miss Granger. Vous deux, dit-elle en désignant Harry et Draco du doigt, je veux que vous m'écriviez sur deux feuilles de parchemins entières la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Et restez en silence.

Et puis, elle quitta la pièce en invitant Ron et Hermione à la suivre.

-Depuis quand tu te colles des retenues, Potter? fit le blond de Serpentard.

-À vrai dire, ça m'arrive très souvent, répondit-il amèrement.

-Si mon père saurait que je suis coincé ici...

Un court moment passa où on entendait que le grattement des plumes contre le parchemin.

-Malfoy, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-J'ai fait_ quoi_, Potter? demanda-t-il d'une voix impatiente.

-Tu le sais très bien. À l'Halloween...

-Avoue que ça t'a plu, Potter, répondit-il, un sourire d'ironie au coin des lèvres.

Comme c'était la quasi-vérité, Harry préféra ne pas en rajouter, de peur de se ridiculiser.

-À moi aussi, ça m'a plu, continua-t-il, les yeux sur sa feuille, ce qui lui gagna un regard d'étonnement mélangé de confusion du Gryffondor.

-Tu... Tu veux dire...

-C'était mieux qu'avec Parkinson, en tout cas.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Malfoy.

-Je n'ai simplement aucune réponse à ta question.

-Mais j'en ai d'autres. Si tu n'as pas la marque, pourquoi ton bras était-il si sensible l'année dernière?

-Que veux-tu dire? lança-t-il sèchement en frottant son avant-bras gauche, comme par réflèxe.

-À la boutique de Mme Guipure. Tu refusais catégoriquement qu'elle le touche.

-Ça fait mal, des aiguilles dans le bras, Potter, répondit-il toujours aussi sec.

-Et qu'as-tu montré à Barjow lorsque tu voulais cet objet qui...

Mais il s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin.

-Tu m'as espionné chez Barjow et Beurk? fit-il sur un ton accusateur. Crétin!

-Alors? Tu peux me répondre?

-Je croyais que cela t'avais suffit d'y jeter un oeil, Potter! Tu l'as bien vue, je n'ai pas la marque!

-Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu as des explications?

-Pauvre taré... marmonna-t-il en ignorant la question de Harry.

Il continua sa copie, écrivant ses mots avec des gestes brusques de sa plume.

-Pourquoi es-tu en retenue? demanda encore le brun.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se leva et se plaça près de Draco afin de lire sur sa feuille. Ce qu'il voulait savoir était censé y être inscrit. Mais Malfoy retourna rapidement la feuille, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lire. Il en fut frustré.

-Je sais ce que tu veux, Potter.

-Oui, c'est très évident, je veux des réponses à tous ce que je...

-Mais il y a autres choses n'est-ce pas? l'interrompit le serpentard en se levant afin d'être face à lui.

-Quoi?

Son corps se saisit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Draco contre sa joue. Leur visage se rapprochèrent. Puis, les pas de McGonagall dans le couloir. Harry hésita longuement, mais une fois la main de Malfoy abaissé, il accourut jusqu'à sa place et s'assied en même temps que le professeur ouvrit la porte de sa classe. Elle les toisa d'un air soupçonneux puis, retourna à son bureau.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ha! Ha! Maintenant, ça y est, vous détestez toutes (tous) McGonagall. xD Je suis un peu déçu de moi-même. Je pensais faire un chapitre bien intéréssant, mais mes idées se sont avérés moins longues que ce que j'imaginais. Mais je suis quand même contente. Hier soir, en revenant du cinéma (j'ai été voir Harry Potter 5 pour la 3e fois xD), j'ai eu des bonnes idées pour la fin. Je crois l'avoir déjà dit dans mes notes au début. Oh, pour ceux que ça intriguait peut-être, oui, il y a réellement des sangsues dans le Polynectar. J'ai trouvé la liste d'ingrédients sur Wikipédia. xD Alors, malgré tout, je pense qu'il était mieux que le précédant, non? J'ai eu toute la misère du monde à rallonger ce chapitre! Vous me donnerez vos impressions! Merci:)_


	9. Lion contre Serpent

**Notes: **J'espère vraiment vous faire plaisir avec ce chapitre! J'espère me faire plaisir à moi-même. Je veux juste préciser que ce que j'écris ici, je l'écris avant et pendant que j'écris le chapitre. C'est pour ça, là que parle de même. :) Ce soir, je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai ré-écouté Harry Potter 3 (pour la 100000e fois) et j'ai juste pas repassé 10 fois chaques répliques et chaques images de Draco dans le bout avec l'hyppogriffe. Je suis tellement pas obésédé! xD

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

**Camille: **T'inquiète pas, tu vas savoir ce que Ron et Hermione on eu pour retenue. Et en ce qui concerne la raison de celle de Draco, je sais pas si je vais en mettre une. Après tout, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi! Et si il a évité la question d'Harry fallait pas qu'on le sache tout de suite, non? Tu le sauras peut-être plus tard:P

**Naru: **Merci:)

**Sati-san: **Au contraire, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 9: Lion contre Serpent**

Le match de Quidditch était prévu pour dix-neuf heures ce samedi. Malgré les quelques erreurs de Ron, les pratiques s'étaient bien passé et l'équipe était tout de même bien préparé pour affronter les Serprentards. Et comme c'était le week-end, Harry avait pensé organiser une nouvelle pratique la journée même, mais il ne parvint pas à trouver tout les membres des Gryffondors dans l'école. Il se résigna et décida de se reposer afin d'être en forme pour la soirée. Il était bien décidé à gagner et ce, même s'il jouait contre Draco Malfoy. Ce-dernier lui paraissait d'ailleurs plutôt... enfin, pas comme à l'habitude. Cela commençait légèrement à l'inquiéter. Et si c'était un piège? Il gagnerait sa confiance pour lui faire dévoiler des informations qui... Harry se secoua la tête avec énergie. Il essayait tant de se convaincre du contraire. Mais malgré lui, il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, c'était à sa retenue avec McGonagall. Et la rencontre avait été plutôt... intimidante. Surtout qu'il s'était surprit à apprécier le contact des doigts de Draco contre son visage. Au midi, alors qu'il dînait à la Grande Salle aux côtés de Ron et Hermione, Hedwige, sa chouette au plumage d'un blanc immaculé, survola la table des Gryffondors pour y laisser tomber une enveloppe, juste devant lui. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit carré de parchemin dont il lut le contenu:

_Harry, _

_rejoins-moi au sommet de la tour d'astronomie_

_pour vingt-et-une heure._

Mais ce n'était pas signé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Ron en postillonant une miette de sa bouchée de sandwich au fromage qui atterit tout près de l'assiette d'Hermione, cette-dernière le toisant d'un air dégoûté.

-Une... invitation... répondit Harry sans vraiment être sûr de sa réponse.

-C'est pas signé. T'as une idée de qui pourrait t'envoyer ça? demanda-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il prit le parchemin et le tendit à Hermione pour qu'elle en fasse à son tour la lecture.

-C'est sûrement le professeur Lupin! fit Harry d'un ton enjoué. Il a finalement décidé de me donner cette leçon qu'on a annulé, mardi passé à cause de la retenue, ce soir, enfin! Je lui en avais parlé au cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal il y a deux jours et il a dit qu'il m'en redonnerait des nouvelles. Je pensais qu'il avait oublié.

-Vingt-et-une heure, c'est un peu tard pour un cours privé, non? fit Hermione après avoir le lu message et entendu la réplique d'Harry.

-Je m'en fiche! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'attends, cette rencontre!

-Non, Harry. Je voulais dire que le professeur Lupin ne t'aurait pas demandé de le rejoindre aussi tard. Et puis, c'est bizzarre qu'il te donne rendez-vous un samedi, ajouta-t-elle.

-S'il l'invite à cette heure, c'est à cause du Quidditch, répondit Ron d'un ton désinvolte.

-Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il tout simplement pas attendu à lundi pour laisser Harry profiter de son week-end?

-Allons, Hermione! fit Harry d'une voix légère. Cela ne devait plus attendre, voilà tout!

-D'accord, Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout, continua-t-elle dans son élan, tu peux me dire pourquoi il n'a pas signé son message, maintenant?

-Ce que tu peux être paranoïaque! lança Ron, apparemment irrité par l'attitude de son amie qu'il trouvait exagérée.

-Ben, j'imagine que si ce parchemin devait... Oh, Hermione je n'en sais rien mais qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? J'imagine qu'il a trouvé inutile de signer puisqu'il m'avait prévenu que j'en recevrai des nouvelles!

Hermione sembla se résigner un moment, vaincu. Puis, elle ajouta plus calmement:

-Je trouve ça plutôt étrange. Je crois qu'on devrait venir avec toi juste pour vérifier. On repartira par la suite.

-T'es cinglée! fit Ron avec force. C'est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs passé vingt heures trente et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau dans les serres pour assister Mme Chourave dans ses activités avec ses maudites plantes affamées. Elles ont faillient me dévorer la tête, t'as oublié?

Harry se retint pour ne pas pouffer de rire à l'image de son meilleur ami, la tête dans une plante carnivore géante.

-On prendra la cape! rétorqua-t-elle avec évidence. Et je suis sûre que cette fois tu contrôleras tes idiots de pieds afin de ne pas tomber en percutant le plancher d'un bruit assomant.

Les joues et les oreilles de Ron prirent alors une teinte écarlate et il baissa son regard vers son assiette vide.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, dit Harry qui préféra ne plus insister. Mais vous ne vous attardez pas et partez aussitôt que vous avez vu le professeur.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina d'un sourire satisfait.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Demelza, Katie, Coote et Peakes les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui formaient les Gryffondors (Harry avait décidé de garder les mêmes personnes que l'année précédente parce que cette équipe c'était avéré efficace et que de toute façon, tous les autres avaient été minables lors des essais) attendaient patiemment dans les vestiaires, prêts à sortir sur le terrain.

-Courage, je sais que nous pouvons les vaincres. Nous l'avons fait à maintes reprises! leur dit leur capitaine pour les encourager.

Ils enfourchèrent leur balais, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se lancèrent dans les airs. Malheureusement pour eux, le temps se montrait venteux et nuageux. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main puis, les deux Cognards, le Souaffle et le Vif d'or furent lancés et un coup de sifflet retentit: la partie était commencée. Harry pria intérieurement pour ne pas que comme l'année d'avant ce soit, cet idiot de Poufsouffle, Zacharias Smith, qui commente le match. Mais la voix de ce-dernier retira au capitaine sa dernière parcelle d'espoir.

-Demelza attrappe le Souaffle et se dirige vers les buts des Serpentards, fit le joueur de Poufsouffle dans le mégaphone. Intercepté par Urquhart, le capitaine de ces-derniers.

Après un long quarante-cinq minutes de jeu, les deux équipes étaient à égalité, chacune à quarante points.

-Oh, je crois que Potter a apperçu le Vif d'or, dit le commentateur, presque sans enthousiasme.

Ce qui était tout à fait faux, car Harry ne voyait pas la moindre trace de la petite balle dorée qu'il cherchait déespérément des yeux depuis le début du match. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pointe sous son nez avant de partir à une vitesse folle vers le ciel recouvert d'épais nuages. Il se donna un élan et se mit à sa poursuite, ne tardant pas à être suivit de près par Malfoy, l'attrapeur des Serpentards. Il avançait progressivement et même, beaucoup plus vite que Harry. Ce dernier sentait son visage s'engourdirent par le froid du vent qui lui fouettait les joues et pourtant, il mourait de chaud dans son costume aux couleurs rouges et ors qu'il portait pour le Quidditch. Puis, le Vif d'or changea brusquement de direction pour redescendre vers le sol. Les deux attrapeurs firent un revirement impressionnant et descendirent en piqué, fendant le ciel. Ils étaient maintenant côtes à côtes et le Gryffondor sentit un choc douloureux contre son épaule. Le blond qui lui avait donné un coup de coude en reçu un, lui aussi ce qui fit, malgré lui, sourire Potter. La petite balle changea de nouveau de côté (ce qui irrita Harry), les faisant voler parallèlement au sol. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, se dirigeant à la même vitesse, à la même hauteur vers leur cible, plissant les yeux contre le vent pour mieux y voir. Draco tendit le bras, immité par le brun qui vit, à sa grande horreur, les longs doigts minces de Malfoy se refermer autour de l'objet doré. Ce-dernier jeta un regard victorieux vers Harry et s'éleva un peu plus haut, montrant au public ce qu'il tenait dans sa main droite d'un air fier et hautain. Les cris du côté des Serpentard se firent beaucoup plus forts et beaucoup plus bruyants tandis que ceux des Gryffondors semblaient s'être complètement éteints.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune, en colère, les élèves de sa maison plutôt déçus.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute! T'as fait de ton mieux!

-Ron, il était si près! J'aurais dû réussir à l'attrapper!

Il s'échoua sur un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. Honteux et bouillonnant de rage.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va? s'écria Hermione en entrant dans la pièce chaude, grelottante.

-Ça ne pourrait mieux aller, répondit-il, ironique.

-Smith a dit à la foule, alors qu'il commentait, que tu avais reçu un Cognard sur la tête! dit-elle, paniquée.

-Quoi? firent Ron et Harry en coeur. Attends un peu que j'aille dire ma façon de penser à cet idiot...

Hermione soupira, soulagée.

-Tu as rendez-vous dans une heure, n'oublie pas.

-Je sais, rétoqua-t-il sèchement. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, je meurs de froid.

-Tiens, moi aussi, ajouta Ron.

Après s'être lavés, changés et reposés du match (pour Harry et Ron), dissimulés par la cape d'invisibilité, les trois Gryffondors prirent direction du lieu de rencontre.

-Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas Lupin qui t'a envoyé ce...

-Hermione, tu nous l'as dit cent fois! On le saura dans quelques instants! la coupa Ron en murmurant.

-Surtout que c'est plutôt étrange qu'il t'ait invité au sommet de la tour d'astronomie plutôt que dans son bureau...

-Il y a plus de place sur cette tour, dehors, que dans son bureau pour pratiquer des sortilèges, Hermione.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et ouvrirent la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, sur la tour. Remus était là et attendait en regardant vers la cours. Mais en y regardant de plus près, Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le professeur Lupin. Celui qui attendait patiemment était plus jeune, plus blond. Draco Malfoy lui avait donné rendez-vous au sommet de la tour d'astronomie à vingt-et-une heure réalisa-t-il, surprit.

-Malfoy? Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Chut! fit Harry en coupant Ron qui avait murmuré un peu trop fort, quoi que le Serpentard semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Bon, écoutez, je vais rester. Vous deux, retournez à la salle commune. Je vous y rejoint le plus vite possible.

-Harry tu es sûre que... commença Hermione, inquiète.

-Barrez-vous!

Il se glissa hors de la cape, la laissant à ses amis, s'assurant que ceux-ci avaient bien quitté les lieux. Puis, il s'approcha légèrement de Draco et dit d'une petite voix:

-Malfoy?

Ce-dernier se retourna brusquement.

-Bonsoir, Potter, fit-il le visage impassible.

-Je... J'ai reçu ta note...

-Autrement, pourquoi serais-tu venu jusqu'ici? répliqua-t-il, un sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres.

Puis, le blond s'approcha de lui, le faisant reculer d'un unique pas. Harry commençait à avoir chaud. Il ignorait pourquoi -ou plutôt, il tentait de se convaincre qu'il l'ignorait- mais la présence de Malfoy le troublait profondément. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'enfuir en courant ou se mettre à genoux. Sans faire ni l'un ni l'autre, il se décida à parler.

-Malfoy, commença-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir la raison pour laquelle...

-Pour laquelle je ne cesse de te toucher et de te regarder ces derniers jours? conclu-t-il à sa place.

-Oui... Je...

Mais il se tut en sentant les mains de Draco contre ses hanches. Malgré l'hiver qui approchait, ils n'étaient vêtu que de leur robe de sorcier et Harry frisonna sous une brise fraiche qui les parcourue.

-Je crois que c'est la même raison que celle qui te force à m'éviter depuis le soir d'Halloween.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-N'essaie pas de me mentir, Harry. Ma tante m'a apprit l'occlumencie. Il m'est donc plus que facile de savoir si tu me dis ou non, la vérité.

Puis, Harry sentit les lèvres de Malfoy se déposer sur les siennes. Savourant leur goût sucré et l'odeur ennîvrante du Serpentard. Ce-dernier passa sa langue aux frontières de sa bouche qu'il entreouvrit afin de la laisser passer. Elle y pénétra avec douceur, caressant la sienne avec fougue. Harry porta ses mains dans le dos de Draco et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, leur corps étant collés l'un contre l'autre. Une chaleur et un bien-être intense grandissant dans le bas de son ventre. Leur bouche se décollaient et se reprenaient lentement. Malfoy lui mordit la lèvre, le faisant gémir délicieusement. La main droite du Gryffondor aggripa sa chevelure blonde entre ses doigts. Puis, Draco laissa sa bouche pour déposer des baisers le long de son cou, le léchant, parfois. Et puis, leur corps reprirent un peu de leur distance, les mains d'Harry quittant celui du garçon qu'il aimait, malgré lui.

-Regarde, lui dit Malfoy d'une voix douce, il neige.

Et en effet, en levant les yeux vers le ciel il apperçu des flocons de neige blancs descendre vers eux lentement dans le bercement du vent.

En entrant dans la salle commune, il n'accorda aucune attention à Ron et Hermione qui l'interpellait et partit se coucher, trop heureux pour détruire le moment magique qu'il venait de vivre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je crois, et j'espère, que ce dernier passage vous a plu. :) Je sais bien, le match de Quidditch, c'était mauvais mais comment ne pas l'oublier après ce que vous venez de lire? xD Ça vous a plu? Je crois que vous l'attendiez depuis un sacré bout, cette scène, nan? Mais maudit que j'ai été lente dans le celui-là aussi. xD 'coutez, je vais à mon rythme et je suis désolé si vous trouvez que je tarde mais je vous assure que je fais mon possible pour vous écrire au moins un chapitre par jour! Bon ben vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. :D Vous z'adore. 3_


	10. Le secret de Rogue

**Notes: **Je suis grandement, navrée, je sais, ça fait deux jours que je vous fait attendre! Mais bon, premièrement, je filais pas tellement et deuxièment, j'avais pas grand inspiration. Et comme on dit, il faut parfois faire un petit pas de recule pour en faire un grand vers l'avant. Ou quelque chose comme ça... xD Aussi, quand je suis arrivée pour le poster hier soir, le site marchait pas... Peu importe... Ces deux jours m'ont servit de renouvellement, de chargement, tout ce que vous voulez. Bref, une pause et j'ai eu des idées! Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture. :D

-------------------------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

**Xake: **Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé:D

**Sati-san: **xD On verra ça!

**Yaoigravigirl: **Merci beaucoup:) Je pense aussi qu'Harry est tout fragile. Pour ça qu'il lui faut un grand blond sexy dans son lit. xD

**Sakuranbo: **Eille, toi-même qui m'a dit qu'on inventait ce qu'on veut dans une fic. x( Mais merci quand même de tes petits commentaires. :)

**Kinder-chan: **Harry a pas reçu de cognard en pleine face... oO Au tout cas... xD

**Naru:** Awww. :) Merci de tes encouragements!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 10: Le secret de Rogue**

Le mardi suivant, Harry se préparait afin de se rendre à son premier cours particulier avec le professeur Lupin. Il prit sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité et les glissa tous les deux dans la poche de sa robe. Il passa près de Ron et Hermione, assis ensemble dans la salle commune et leur fit un signe de la main.

-Harry, on va t'attendre, d'accord? lança Hermione avant qu'il ne passe dans le trou du portrait sans répondre, étant trop pressé pour s'attarder. Il était très excité à l'idée d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges plus avancés, des contres-maléfices et peut-être même certaines choses en lien avec les sortilèges impardonnables si toutefois, le professeur Lupin était dans les droits et dans les moyens de lui enseigner de telles choses. Il se demandait par quoi ils commenceraient, ce soir, alors qu'il sortait le rouleau de parchemin maintenu par un ruban argenté qu'il avait reçu lors de son cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal, dans l'après-midi, et le déroula avant de le relir pour la énième fois.

_Bonjour, Harry._

_Je suis désolé que les dernières rencontres aient été annulées._

_Décembre est déjà commencé et nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de débuter. _

_Je serai heureux de t'acceuillir, ce soir, dans mon bureau._

_Viens à l'heure convenue. _

_Remus Lupin_

En arrivant devant le bureau du professeur, il rangea le parchemin dans sa robe et frappa trois coups à la porte de bois. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir d'abord le mur de la petite pièce, puis, les étagères recouvertes d'objets aux allures à la fois intriguantes et inquiétantes (bien que moins sinistres que ceux de Rogue) et enfin, la table à laquelle était assis le professeur Lupin, les mains jointes sous son menton, regardant Harry avec un sourire fatigué. Le long du mur de gauche, un long aquarium abritait dans ses eaux un _strangulo_. L'une de ces petites créatures qui s'accrochaient énergétiquement aux membres de ceux qui croisaient leurs vagues. Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en affronter en quatrième année dans le lac noir, lors de l'une des épreuves. Heureusement, ce jour-là il connaissait déjà le sortilège de _lashlabask_.

-Bonsoir, Harry, fit Lupin d'une voix amicale.

-Bonsoir, professeur.

-Assieds-toi, lui dit-il en désigant une place en face du bureau.

Harry tira la chaise vers lui et s'y assied.

-J'imagine que tu te demandes par quoi nous allons commencer? Et bien, j'aimerais que nous travaillions sur l'une de tes petites difficultés, ajouta-t-il.

-Quoi donc, monsieur? demanda Harry plus impatient que jamais de savoir ce qui l'attendait.

-Les sortilèges informulés, Harry. (Les épaules de celui-ci s'affaissèrent) Parce que si tu n'arrives pas à...

-Je sais pourquoi, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Parce que Voldemort verra venir tous les sorts que je lui lancerai et il les arrêtera. Je ne serai donc pas capable de lui lancer le moindre sortilège.

-Exactement. Commençons immédiatement!

Le cours se déroula bien et Harry voyait déjà une amélioration à son travail. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus... intéréssant? Surtout que l'année dernière, il avait hérité d'une retenue avec Rogue parce qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le sortilège informulé. Il était conscient que c'était très important qu'il les métrise mais il avait la tête à travailler sur quelque chose de nouveau. Bon, ce n'était tout de même que le premier cours, songea-t-il. À vingt heures trente-cinq, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il avançait lentement pour ne pas se heurter à quelque chose dans l'obscurité, n'osant pas utiliser _Lumos _pour s'éclairer de peur qu'un professeur se rende compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa salle commune à cette heure. Justement, en était-ce un qui arrivait plus loin? se demanda Harry en distinguant à l'autre bout du couloir une lumière qui approchait rapidement. Ils étaient maintenant très près mais l'éclairage se faisait trop fort pour qu'il puisse reconnaitre la personne vêtu d'une robe de sorcier. Ils passèrent l'un près de l'autre et Harry n'eut pas à distinguer son visage pour le reconnaitre. Cette odeur, ces cheveux blonds... Il sentit son coeur tonner dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que Draco Malfoy faisait à cette heure-ci s'il n'était pas dans sa salle commune? Bien que cela l'éloignait de la sienne, il choisit de le suivre, bien camouflé sous sa cape. Malfoy marchait rapidement, à grandes enjambées, regardant autour de lui de temps à autre pour voir s'il était bien seul. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis, après un dernier regard derrière lui, il entra dans les toilettes pour garçons, suivit de près par Harry.

-Vous êtes en retard, Malfoy, fit une voix grave et froide qui résonna faiblement sur le carrelage.

-C'est sans doute de votre faute, cette fois-ci, répondit Draco sur la défensive. J'ai reçu votre message en retard.

-J'avais probablement oublié que votre ami Crabbe ne possédait pas le quotien intellectuel nécéssaire qui permet de livrer une lettre à l'heure, répliqua la voix doucereuse qui était familière à Harry.

Mais dans l'obscurité, même la baguette de Malfoy n'éclairait pas sufisamment la grande silhouette sombre qui se tenait à l'autre bout des toilettes.

-J'ai faillis me faire voir à cause de vos conneries! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore?

-Je veux que vous me rendiez un service, dit lentement la voix.

-_Tss_! Vous croyez que j'ai du temps à perdre pour...

-Je vous ai sauvé, Malfoy. Vous avez une dette envers moi, l'interrompit la voix froide.

Puis, Harry se raidit. Il en était sûr. Il était prêt à le jurer; la voix était celle de Severus Rogue. Mais malgré ce que Draco lui avait raconté aux Trois Balais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester. De le considérer comme un traite, un infâme. Il posa ses doigts sur sa baguette, prêt à agir.

-Je veux, continua Rogue, que vous m'aidiez à réintégrer mon poste à Poudlard.

-Et vous pensez que...

-Je veux, l'Interrompit à nouveau la voix calme et trainante du maître des potions, que vous alliez voir le professeur McGonagall à son bureau, demain, et que vous lui expliquiez que je suis toujours du côté de l'Ordre, que je vous ai aidé à vous échapper et que...

Il s'interrompit en croyant entendre un bruit; Harry avait glissé son pied sur le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer une plainte aigue et chancelante.

-Ah, je comprends maintenant! fit Draco comme s'il avait saisit quelque chose qu'il était le seul à comprendre. Si vous m'avez sauvé, si vous m'avez permis de m'échapper, c'était pour fournir une raison au professeur McGonagall de vous reprendre en gagnant sa confiance. Ainsi, vous pourriez continuer votre rôle d'espion et rapporter tout comme ces six dernières années des informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres!

-Malfoy, essayez d'être compréhensif... J'en ai assez de rôder, de me cacher des aurors et des mangemorts. Je vous ai permit d'être en sécurité, ici, alors faites de même pour moi!

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcé sévèrement. Il était clair que c'était un ordre à ne pas discuter. Mais Draco continuait.

-Vous me prenez pour un idiot? Vous n'avez jamais été du côté de l'Ordre! Vous êtes un mangemort et vous le serez toujours!

-Draco, ça suffit, fermez-là! fit-il en vociférant de plus en plus fort sur un ton cassant qui fit presque peur à Harry. Vous ne savez pas...

-Je le sais très bien! Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur, un manipulateur...

-**Silence!**

Malfoy se tut brusquement. Un air surprit et légèrement apeuré était figé sur son beau visage. Rogue s'approcha lentement de Draco, comme s'il craignait que ce dernier se mette à hurler s'il allait trop vite. Harry s'avança également pour mieux voir. Il était juste à côté d'eux et il s'efforçait de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le maître des potions prit la main du Serpentard dans la sienne et y effectua une légère pression qui fit reculer ce-dernier d'un pas, ses yeux ronds et plutôt effrayés. Harry, lui, avait de plus en plus chaud sous sa cape et des gouttes de sueur commençait à perler sur son front.

-Si j'ai fait tout ça, Draco, commença Severus, c'est pour une tout autre raison.

Jamais au cours de ses sept années d'études à Pouldard Harry n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de Rogue. Son regard était doux, dénué de toute haine ou de dégoût, ses yeux sombres plongés dans ceux de Malfoy qui réflètaient l'angoisse. Il recula à nouveau d'un pas mais Severus en fit un vers l'avant.

-Je tiens à vous Draco, dit-il de sa voix douce. Je tiens à vous plus qu'à toutes autres choses.

Harry crut recevoir un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne pouvait sortir de la bouche de Rogue. Lui, qui n'éprouvait que du mépris... Le visage du blond semblait s'être complètement glacé. Il était encore plus blême qu'à l'ordinaire et ses traits n'arrivaient pas à se décider entre la confusion, la peur et le dégoût. Puis, tendrement, Rogue posa ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy et Harry sentit son coeur remonter jusque dans sa gorge avant d'être prit d'une terrible fureur. Il sortit sa baguette, rejetta sa cape derrière lui et sans réfléchir, s'écria:

-_ENDOLORIS_!

Sous le choc, Rogue tomba sur les dalles cimentées mais le sortilège ne fut pas assez puissant pour le faire souffrir davantage et il se releva aussi vite qu'il était tombé.

-Potter! cria-t-il humilié et en colère.

-_Endol... _tenta à nouveau Harry mais Rogue bloqua le sortilège d'un coup de sa baguette.

-Comment osez-vous me lancer un sortilège impardonnable? fit-il avec rage.

-Et comment osez-vous le toucher? **Comment osez-vous toucher Malfoy? **hurla-t-il.

Draco et Severus semblèrent aussi surprit l'un que l'autre.

-Si jamais vous racontez ce que vous venez de voir, je...

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire? Me tuer? Si vous voulez savoir, je m'en fiche! Vous n'êtes qu'un traitre! Comment êtes-vous entré dans le château?

-Potter, je...

-**Comment êtes-vous entré dans le château? **insista-t-il avec plus de force.

-Je transplane, pauvre idiot! répondit-il toujours aussi en colère.

-Non! Il y a des enchantements qui l'en empêche!

-Vous croyez que je n'ai pas les moyens de les conjurer, moi qui ai enseigné ici pendant toutes ces années?

Harry avait le souffle court et il mourrait de chaud. Tout les trois se regardèrent les uns après les autres, sous la lumière que provoquait toujours la baguette de Malfoy.

-Partez d'ici, fit Harry plus calmement. Tout de suite.

Rogue, d'un coup de tête, rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux gras de son visage, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Malfoy et lui dit sèchement:

-Faites ce que je vous ai demandé.

Puis, il tourna sur lui-même et transplana. Draco se retourna vers le Gryffondor qui, les yeux baissés vers le sol, tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Merci, Potter, souffla-t-il comme si cela lui coûtait des milliers de Gallions à prononcer.

-Tu vas bien? demanda Harry en posant son regard sur lui.

Malfoy aquiesça et s'approcha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Il répondit à son étreinte un long moment. Il se sentait tellement mieux contre lui, respirant son odeur épicée. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité. Mais ils se séparèrent. Harry se pencha et ramassa sa cape.

-Tu ne diras rien? s'inquiéta Draco.

Il hocha de la tête, lui promettant d'un simple regard que tout cela restera entre eux. Puis, ils rentrèrent se coucher. Harry pénétra dans la salle commune où il ne restait plus que Ron et Hermione. Il ne répondit pas aux questions qu'ils lui posèrent concernant le fait qu'il soir rentré si tard et qu'il était tout en sueur. Il entra dans son dortoir, se déshabilla et s'étendit sur le lit. Ce qu'il avait vécu tounoyait encore fraîchement dans sa tête. Ron entra à son tour mais ne lui dit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il finit par s'endormir très tard dans un sommeil léger et agité.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_ET PUIS? Ow, moi j'adore ce chapitre. Qui s'y attendait, à ça? Severus amoureux de Draco. 3 Ne craignez rien, c'est un Drarry et rien d'autres. C'est seulement une idée qui m'est venue après deux jours de pause. J'espère que vous avez badtripé. xD _

**  
**


	11. Amitié cachée

**Notes: **Bon, comme je m'y attendais, très peu d'entre vous ont accepté l'idée que Rogue soit amoureux de Draco. Est-ce seulement le bisou qui vous met dans cet état? Parce que je suis surprise que vous n'ayez pas aimé la suite. En fait, la scène c'était dans ce but-là. Je voulais que Harry se mette en colère, je voulais qu'il attaque Rogue et qu'il protège Draco. N'avez-vous pas vu ce que ça a donné? Ou plutôt ce que ça donnera? Harry s'est frustré parce que quelqu'un d'autre touchait son p'tit chéri. Et celui-là avait pas l'air plus content de vous de se faire embrasser par Rogue. Il sait maintenant que Potter est là pour lui. Franchement, je pensais que vous remarqueriez un peu plus... J'avoue quand même que j'y suis allé fort. xD Comptez-vous chanceux, y avait rien d'explicite à ce baiser. xD Mais bon, continuons. :) Et je vous le répète, c'est un Draco x Harry, vous ne craignez _rien_. ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

**Sakuranbo: **Je crois sérieusement que t'es la seule qui a aimé. xD

**Camille: **Nah! Harry est pas malade! xD D'abord il avait chaud parce que ce qu'il voit devant ses yeux, ben... ça lui donne chaud. xD Cela fait si longtemps qu'il est colère contre Rogue à cause de ce qu'il a fait. Et maintenant, il le voit devant lui. Ça lui donne le goût de le tuer, de le torturer. Et toute chaleur corporelle se ramasse sous la cape. Finit qu'il fait chaud là-dedans! xD Pour ton autre question, il faudra lire la suite. :P

**adenoide: **On verra bien!

Tout les autres ou enfin, _presque_, la réponse à votre review se trouve dans le pragraphe si-haut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 11: Amitié cachée**

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent cet évènement, Harry et Draco continuèrent à se ''fréquenter'' secrètement et à l'insu de tous les élèves de l'école. Ils se rejoignaient presque à tout les jours dans la Salle sur Demande ou dans les toilettes des filles, certains de ne pas être dérangés par nulle autre que Mimi Geignarde (c'était d'ailleurs la raison du choix de cet endroit). Ils ne parlèrent plus de ce qui s'était passé le mardi d'avant, malgré que cela les avait inconsidérablement rapproché. Harry n'aurait su dire quelle... ''relation'' les entretenait, mais il songea qu'il pouvait désormais considérer le Serpentard comme son ami. C'était étonnant de savoir à quel point il était doux et gentil quand on le connaisait bien. Et bien que ce fut un parfait miracle qu'ils aient liés ainsi une amitié caché, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer plus entre eux. Son comportement face à Rogue dans la salle de bain des garçons avait été pour lui une preuve suffisante; il aimait Draco. D'ailleurs, cela ne l'effrayait plus de se l'admettre. Évidemment, face à toutes ces absences et ses travaux déjà terminés, ses amis, Ron et Hermione lui avaient déjà fait passer un interrogatoire et il s'en était merveilleusement bien sortit. Harry prenait son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle sur l'heure du midi et mangeait silencieusement en écoutant quelques élèves raconter que leur Polynectar s'était avéré être un désastre. Il éclata de rire en se remémorant l'expression dégoûté de Malfoy qui s'apprêtait à boire la potion pleine de grumeaux lorsque qu'un hibou Grand Duc survola la table des Gryffondors avant de laisser tomber devant lui un petit rouleau de parchemin soigneusement emballé d'un ruban vert. Il sourit en reconnaissant la façon dont le blond lui envoyait ses messages et prit le rouleau avant de le glisser soigneusement dans la poche de sa robe. Il le lirait une fois qu'il serait seul dans son dortoir. Si jamais Hermione ou pire, Ron découvraient qu'il passait ses temps libre avec Draco plutôt qu'avec eux... Ron prit justement la parole:

-Harry, ça fait quelques jours que tu reçois des lettres sans nous dire d'où ça vient. Qui t'envois tout ce courrier? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque inquiète.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... répondit-il en réprimant son envie de rire.

Ron jeta un oeil à Hermione qui leva ses yeux vers le ciel d'un air exaspéré et ajouta:

-Harry, on a en mare que tu nous caches tout, fit-elle en le scrutant du regard comme s'il risquait d'avoir une attaque.

-Et moi, j'en ai marre que vous ne vous mêliez pas de ce qui vous regarde, fit-il devenant soudainement très sérieux.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne répliquèrent. Après le repas, Harry avait une période de temps libre. Peut-être en était-il de même pour Malfoy? songea-t-il retrouvant peu à peu sa bonne humeur. Il pénétra dans la salle commune sans jeter le moindre regard à Ginny, entra dans son dortoir et s'assied sur son lit. Il vérifia un moment qu'il était bien seul. Neville avait un cours de botanique, Dean et Semus étaient toujours en train de manger et Ron ruminait probablement contre lui avec l'aide d'Hermione. Parfait. Il sortit le parchemin et dénoua lentement le ruban qu'il posa près de lui avant de dérouler le message en se demandant à quand irait sa prochaine rencontre avec le Serpentard. Il souhaitait ardemment que ce soit cet après-midi.

_Salut, Potter._

_Apporte tes devoirs dans la salle des Trophées, ce soir, à 19h00._

Et comme d'habitude, le Serpentard ne signait pas afin de ne pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un soit au courant de leur petits ''rendez-vous''. Harry ne fut donc pas tous ses travaux puisqu'il aurait l'occasion de les faire avec Draco le soir-même. Un peu plus tard, il était étendu sur son lit et gardait les yeux fermés alors qu'il pensait à ce-dernier. Malfoy le considérait-il comme son ami? Avait-il prit goût à leur rencontre comme Harry? Le Gryffondor ressentait une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac chaque fois qu'il voyait le beau visage du blond dans ses pensées. Puis, il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Ron fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Tu viens? On va être en retard au cours de potions!

Harry se leva d'un bond, prit ses livres et suivit Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la salle de classe. Il s'assied à sa table habituelle, regrettant qu'ils aient terminé leur travail sur le Polynectar puisque cela signifiait qu'il ne serait plus avec Draco mais il se consola en se disant que de toute façon, les potions se concoctaient parfois en équipe de deux. Le professeur Slughorn feuilletait quelques parchemins tout en chantonnant un air de musique joyeux. Harry entendit alors une voix trainante lui souffler à l'oreille:

-On se met ensemble, Potter.

Il se retourna et vit Malfoy qui se dirigeait vers sa table en lui adressant un sourire. Il ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il voit, au tableau, le plan de cours qui le fit sourire de toutes ses dents.

_Potions: Felix Felicis_

_Nombre de membres par équipe: 2_

_Temps de préparation: 3 mois_

Harry n'aurait su être plus ravi. Il allait passer trois mois entier à préparer une potion en compagnie du Serpentard. Si toutefois, Ron et Hermione conscervait la brillante idée de se mettre ensemble. Il croisait les doigts.

-Bonjour, bonjour, tous le monde! fit le professeur en se caressant la moustache. Comme vous avez pu le constater sur le tableau, nous allons préparer du Felix Felicis! (Il eut des marmonnement d'excitations dans la classe) Toutefois, vous aurez le droit de garder seulement une petite bouteille de votre mélange. (Il eut quelques protestations) Nous ne voudrions pas que vous profitiez de cette potion pour tous vos examens! Bien! À mon signal, vous vous mettrez en équipe de deux, vous prendrez tous votre manuel à la page trente et vous lirez ensemble la petite théorie sur la potion avant de la commencer. C'est très important que vous la lisiez! Il y a des précautions à prendre.

Harry s'apprêtait à ramasser ses livres pour se diriger vers Draco mais Ron lui attrappa le bras et lui demanda:

-Tu veux te mettre avec moi?

-Et Hermione? répondit-il en espérant qu'il se résigne.

-Bah, on pourrait demander au professeur Slughorn de faire une exception et de nous placer en équipe de trois?

-Non, Ron. Tu oublies qu'un élève sera seul.

-Ah... Tu seras avec qui alors? demanda-t-il comme s'il faisait parfaitement exprès pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

-Avec... Je ne sais pas, mentit Harry. Je vais aller voir qui n'a pas encore de coéquipier et je ferais mieux de me dépêcher si je veux pas me retrouver avec un idiot.

Puis, il se détourna sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Il sentait ses yeux fixés sur lui et faisait mine de chercher quelqu'un tout seul afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il avait affreusement peur que quelqu'un découvre qu'ils étaient devenus amis, qu'ils s'entendaient même à merveille. Il vit, un peu plus au fond de la salle de cours, le blond qui lui accorda un haussement de sourcil provocateur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'alors que pendant six ans ils s'étaient autant évités, il rejoignait de son plein gré la table ou était assit son ''pire ennemi''. Il avait l'impression que toute la classe le fixait mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux et qu'il observa autour de lui, tous les élèves et même Ron vaguaient à leur occupation. Malfoy avait déjà ouvert son livre et ils se mirent à faire la lecture individuellement, en silence. Ils étaient près l'un de l'autre et Harry sentait que sa cage thoracique s'apprêtait à exploser. Il sentit alors une main prendre la sienne, sous la table. Il leva discrètement la tête vers Draco qui le regardait intensément, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres. Faisant comme s'il ne se passait rien, il continua de lire alors qu'il sentait ses joues s'enflammer et la main fit une légère pression sur sa paume. Les longs doigts fins de son coéquipier s'enmêlèrent entre les siens dans une infinie douceur.

-Bon, et bien, commençons, dit-il d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il eut terminé la lecture théorique dont il n'avait rien saisit, déconcentré par le contact de Malfoy sur sa main.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans la moindre anomalie, si ce n'était qu'Harry avait l'impression d'avoir le visage écarlate alors que le Serpentard l'observait. Il était tout de même très content parce qu'il avait une raison de passer du temps seul avec lui. Alors que le professeur Slughorn leur adressait un mot de la fin, le blond lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'ils se verraient bientôt dans la salle des Trophées en guise ''d'au revoir''.

Lors du dîner, Harry eut droit, il s'y attendait bien, à un second interrogatoire de la part de ses amis. Mas ce qui fût le pire, c'était les raîlleries de Ronald.

-Pauvre de toi. Encore coincé avec Malfoy, fit-il en mâchant une bouchée de Pizza. Pourquoi tu t'es pas pogné quelqu'un d'autre?

-Ils étaient tous en équipe, Ron. Encore une fois, c'est lui qu'il restait.

-C'est étrange quand même, non? Il est pas censé être populaire dans sa maison?

Harry haussa les épaules. Toutes ces questions commençaient à lui courir sur la haricot et il répondait d'une voix de plus en plus froide sur un ton de plus en plus sec.

-La prochaine fois, tu te mettras avec nous. On s'arrangera avec Slughorn. Malfoy sera sûrement content d'aller dans équipe de trois avec des élèves de _sa _maison lui aussi. T'inquiète pas.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout, sale con!_ aurait-il eu envie de répliquer mais il préféra se taire. Après tout, cela eût été impoli de dire ça à son meilleur ami.

-Vraiment, tu n'es pas très chanceux cette année. Un mois avec lui pour le Polynectar et trois autres mois pour le Felix Felicis. Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui fait toujours tout le travail.

Harry serrait les poings sous la table, il tentait de respirer calmement, de se calmer. Allait-il un jour cesser de l'insulter? Allait-il se la _fermer_?

-Il me tombe tellement sur les nerfs avec...

-Oui, ça va, Ron, on a comprit... fit-il les dents étroitement serrés.

Quelques instants plus tard, il marchait seul en direction de sa salle commune en maudissant Ron et ses bêtises. Si au moins il voulait bien lui laisser sa chance. Bon, c'était vrai; Malfoy n'avait jamais été très sympathique avec eux, jusqu'à ces derniers jours et seulement avec Harry mais s'il pourrait essayer de comprendre... Il aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour le Sepentard. Il avait même en tête de lui raconter le soir-même. Mais après ce qui s'était passé, l'envie de lui avouer son secret s'éteignait complètement. Vers dix-neuf heures dix, il prit ses livres, des parchemins, son encre et sa plume et s'approcha du trou du portrait quand Hermione lui demanda:

-Harry! Tu vas quelque part?

Mais il feint de ne pas l'avoir entendu et sortit comme une balle de la salle réservés aux Gryffondors. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait lui rompre la poitrine et plus il s'approchait de la salle des Trophées, plus elle lui semblait loin. Il ne croisa que très peu d'élèves et il préférait cela ainsi. En arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous convenu, il scruta les alentours mais il n'y avait personne. Harry s'assied sur le sol et jeta un oeil à son livre afin de voir où il en était dans ses devoirs. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un pénétra dans la salle et il fut heureux de constater que Malfoy se tenait là, devant l'entrée, ses livres et ses parchemins sous son bras. Il ferma la porte et donna un léger coup de baguette sur la poigné qui émit un léger ''clic'' en se vérouillant. Ils tenaient à ne pas être apperçus ensembles. Draco s'assied à côté de Harry et ouvrit ses livres à son tour.

-Ça t'a mit mal à l'aise que je te prenne la main, Potter?

Ce-dernier sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter au visage.

-Je... Je ne voulais juste pas que les autres voient...

Il eut une minute de silence qui sembla durer une éternité.

-Potter, pourquoi m'as-tu secouru l'autre soir quand _ça_ s'est passé.

Harry fut grandement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Draco faisait allusion à ce qui était arrivé dans les toilettes des garçons quelques jours auparavant et il dû concocter une réponse potable en peu de temps.

-Je me doutais bien que tu n'avais pas envie de te faire embrasser par Rogue, répondit-il, incertain.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais occlumens, fit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un avertissement.

Harry tournait frénétiquement ses pages, comme s'il espérait que ce qu'il devait répondre se trouvait quelque part dans son manuel de Défenses contre les forces du Mal.

-La vérité? insista-t-il.

-J'imagine que tu dois commencer à t'en douter...

La main glacée de Malfoy se posa sur sa joue et son corps entier se raidit brusquement sous le contact gelé mais agréable. Le Serpentard était tourné vers Harry et légèrement redressé. Son visage se rapprochait du brun qui dû s'appuyer sur ses mains pour ne pas tomber à la renverse sous l'effet de la nervosité. Draco déposa tendrement sa bouche sur la sienne avant de mettre sa main sur le torse du Gryffondor où il émit une pression, l'obligeant à s'étendre sur le sol sans interrompre leur baiser. Harry était maintenant allongé sous lui et un immense bien être l'envahit. Il avait l'impression qu'une chaleur intense grandissait au fond de lui. Il sentit la langue chaude et sucrée de son ''ami'' passer sur le rebord de ses lèvres pour enfin se glisser dans sa bouche et caresser la sienne ardemment, exigente. Il posa ses mains contre les épaules du blond et s'y agrippa avec force. Ils laissaient échapper de légers soupirs de plaisir saccadés alors que leur bouche se prenaient et se déprenaient. Harry répondait au baiser avec passion et lui mordit la langue si fort qu'il le fit gémir longuement. Les mains du blond se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, baladeuses contre son torse brûlant. Puis, le baiser se rompu et ils se séparèrent très lentement. Harry se rassied et reprenait son souffle. Il sentait son coeur battre la chamade et il prenait de grandes respirations. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Draco et demanda de but-en-blanc:

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Ce-dernier le fixa d'un air déconcerté.

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes? répéta Harry, retenant tout l'air qu'il avait inspiré dans ses poumons.

-Je... Harry...

Ce-dernier sourit faiblement en entendant son prénom qui n'avait jamais sonné aussi doux à ses oreilles. Il s'approcha du Serpentard et noua ses bras autour de son cou tout en déposant la tête contre son épaule. Il sentait si bon... Puis, il pu sentir les bras de Malfoy entourer son corps avec tendresse. Ils restèrent collés ainsi pendant un interminable moment avant qu'Harry ne lui dise:

-Moi, je t'aime.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Baon, baon, baon. Ça, c'était pour me faire pardonner. Ça va mieux maintenant:P J'espère que oui, vous m'avez fait travailler! Bon, peut-être que je le méritais... Vous avez sans doute remarqué que les chapitres commencent à mettre du temps à venir. Eh ben, oui. C'est la vie. Que voulez-vous? Je vais essayer d'apporter la suite dans les prochains jours. :) À bientôt!_


	12. Les invitations

**Notes: **Pas grand chose à vous dire ici. C'est une translation vers un chapitre plus plaisant, donc, je ne vous garantie pas grand chose pour celui-là. Je vais faire de mon mieux. :) Oh, si vous avez remarqué que j'ai changé la classification de ma fic [T par ''M'', c'est parce qu'en relisant les détails, je me suis rendue compte que T c'était pour 9 ans et plus alors que M, 13 ans et plus... J'ai juste... pensée que ça conviendrait pas à des trops jeunes. Mettons que tous le monde s'en fou mais au tout cas... xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

Baon. Aujourd'hui, je vais tous vous répondre en même temps à vos reviews. D'abord, merci beaucoup, je suis très contente de toujours en recevoir quelques-unes à chaques nouveaux chapitres. :D Ensuite, je l'ai reçu une fois mais peut-être que cette personne n'est pas la seule à se le demander... Dans vos reviews, vous me posez beaucoup de questions. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que je n'y répondais pas tellement. Bon, en effet, c'est parce que ce serait dommage et surtout très stupide de vous spoiler ma fic. Bref, je vous demande d'être patientes [et peut-être aussi, patients xD, vous aurez les réponses à vos questions dans le cours de la fic. Elle ne tire pas encore à sa fin et vous avez emplement le temps de comprendre. Bref, je vous demanderais de ''slacker'' les questions et d'attendre. Si à la fin, vous n'avez toujours pas compris certaines choses, je serai disposé à répondre moi-même à toutes vos interrogations. Elles seront aussi publiés à la fin du dernier chapitre si il y en a. Merci à vous:)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 12: Les invitations**

Noël approchait à grands pas. Du même coup, les vacances s'approchaient elles-aussi. La neige avait recouvert le sol d'un tapis poudreux, doux et immaculé. Harry soupira en regardant toute cette blancheur par la fenêtre de son dortoir. Les nuages sombres masquaient le ciel gris jusqu'à l'horizon et derrière les montagnes. Tel un drap orageux. C'était enfin samedi. Il revenait d'un match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigles mais sa victoire, étrangement, ne contribuait pas à lui donner le morale. Sans savoir pourquoi, tout lui semblait si... compliqué. Ses rencontres avec le professeur Lupin se poursuivaient et il avait apprit quelques astuces pour se débrouiller. De plus, il n'avait plus de difficulté à manier les sortilèges informulés, obligatoire dans tous les cours. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, encore mouillés par l'eau brûlante de sa douche et il fouilla dans sa valise sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Peut-être espérait-il tomber sur quelque chose qui le remonterait. Il trouva alors la carte des Maraudeurs. Il esquissa un sourire amusé avant de sortir sa baguette et de murmurer _''Je jure solonellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises'' . _Des écritures apparurent sur le parchemin qu'il déplia afin de le contempler, assit sur son lit. Qui voulait-il trouver sur la carte? Il l'ignorait parfaitement. Il voulait juste se changer un peu les idées. Ron et Hermione étaient assit dans leur salle commune près de Ginny, tandis que Neville, Dean et Seamus se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, le professeur Rogue marchait dans les cachots... Harry sentit alors que quelque chose clochait. Il observa longuement les pas de l'enseignant se dessiner sur le pachemin puis, il eut un hoquet de surprise. _Rogue_? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, _lui_? Il sentit une vague de colère immense grandir dans sa poitrine. Il en était persuadé, il cherchait Malfoy. Ce-dernier où était-il? Il _ne fallait pas_ qu'ils se croisent. Ses yeux balayèrent la carte un long moment. Il n'était pas dans la Grande Salle, pas dans sa salle commune, ni dans un couloir du premier étage... Il sentit ses battements cardiaques s'acélérer à un rythme fulgurant. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, dans son dortoir, seul. Il avait intérêt à y rester. Puis, Harry avait une idée. Il allait faire découvrir Rogue à un enseignant. Il serait banni des lieux et peut-être même augmenteraient-ils la surveillance du château car il semblait qu'elle n'était pas assez rigoureuse. Il garda la carte avec lui, dans sa poche alors qu'il quittait le dortoir. Il ramassa avec lui Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune qu'ils quittèrent en l'assaillant de questions.

-On va dîner, enfin? On attendait après toi! fit Ron, impatient.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. Il avançait rapidement dans le couloir, comme s'il espèrait fuire quelque chose.

-Non, répondit-il. Désolé. J'ai quelque chose... je veux dire... quelqu'un à vous montrer.

Si Rogue arrivait à s'éclipser du château avant qu'il ne le trouve, il allait revenir. Ils devaient faire vite. Ils descendirent les escaliers menant aux cachots et Harry se mit dans un coin du corridor vide. Il sortit le parchemin de sa robe et le déplia devant Ron et Hermione, intrigués.

-Rogue est dans l'école, fit-il d'un ton grave.

-Quoi? C'est impossible, Harry, il...

-Je l'ai vu, Hermione. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux il y a quelques jours. Et il est encore ici, regardez.

Il pointa sur la carte le nom de _Severus Rogue_. Ron émit un son étrange, de surprise sans doute et Hermione fixa longuement le nom comme si elle analysait les possibilités que le professeur de potions soit réellement dans l'école.

-Attends un peu, dit Ron, l'air nerveux. Il est dans les cachots, comme nous. Où est-ce qu'on est?

Ils cherchèrent pendant environ une minute leur nom sur la carte quand Hermione lança:

-Là, tous près du...professeur Rogue...

Ils se regardèrent, affolés. Harry put voir derrière ses amis Rogue s'approcher, sa cape volant derrière lui. Il rangea la carte des Maraudeurs dans ses poches avant de le fixer intensément avec des yeux assassins. Severus les apperçus et esquissa un rictus tout en montant les escaliers. Quelques instants plus tard, il lui emboitèrent le pas jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Harry crut qu'il allait perdre conscience lorsqu'il le vit, assit à la table des professeurs entre Horace Slughorn et Remus Lupin. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table sans quitter l'enseignant des yeux. Le professeur McGonagall se leva alors et la salle se tut complètement. Elle commença alors à parler d'une voix beaucoup moins sèche qu'à l'ordinaire. Apparemment, elle était de bonne humeur.

-Bonjour à tous. J'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer aujourd'hui, fit-elle, souriante. D'abord, j'ai le plaisir de voir le professeur Rogue réintégrer son poste de maître des potions. Lui et le professeur Slughorn se partageront les groupes d'élèves.

Quelques élèves de Serpentard applaudirent tandis que ceux des autres maisons semblaient légèrement inquiets. Harry jeta un oeil à Draco qui semblait n'accorder aucune attention à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son visage était impassible.

-Aussi, continua le professeur McGonagall, comme vous devez vous en douter, dans une semaine, ce sera votre dernière journée au château. Et pour célébrer Noël, nous allons organiser un bal semblable à celui qui a eu lieu lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Les filles se redressèrent, un sourire intéréssé aux lèvres tandis que les garçons semblèrent soudainement sur le point d'être avalés par leur chaise. Harry se souvenait de sa quatrième année comme si c'était hier. Le soir du bal, il dansait avec Parvati Patil, l'une des soeurs jumelles. D'après son souvenir, il n'avait pas été très à l'aise. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux ne pas y aller cette fois-ci.

-Et je vous avertis, si l'un d'entre vous décide qu'il ne dansera pas à cette soirée, il récurera des chaudrons pendant que les autres s'amuseront, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Vous avez une semaine pour vous trouver un partenaire à partir d'aujourd'hui. Sur ce, bonne soirée!

Et le professeur se rassied. Harry avait l'impression que tout tournait mal cette journée-là. Coment Rogue s'y était-il prit pour retrouver son poste? Et avec qui Diable pourrait-il danser à la fête de Noël? Ginny ne sortait plus avec lui, Hermione allait sans doute y aller avec Ron... D'ailleurs ces deux-là commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer. Allaient-ils enfin admettre qu'ils s'aimaient? Après avoir mangés, ils marchaient d'un pas nonchalent dans le couloir vers leur salle commune.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont réadmis Rogue! À quoi ont-ils pensés? lança Hermione, hors d'elle. Oh, Ginny!

Elle accourut derrière Ginny pour lui parler un peu plus loin. Harry marchait désormais seul avec Ron. Il savait qu'habituellement, il se serait fait un plaisir de rager contre Rogue, mais le coeur n'y était pas ce soir-là.

-Harry, ça va? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui... Je me demandais juste... Toi, tu iras avec Hermione au bal, non?

Les joues et les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rouge vif.

-Je-je-je ne sais pas, Harry. On en a pas encore parlé...

-Bon sang, Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le lui demander?

Il sembla rougir davantage, si toute fois c'était possible.

-Et toi? Avec qui iras-tu?

Il aurait aimé lui-même connaître la réponse et il préféra ne rien répondre. Dès le lendemain, des invitations animaient la salle commune. Des garçons envoyaient aux filles un message qui chantait lorsqu'on l'ouvrait ou des fleurs magiques qui leur murmuraient des mots gentils. Ginny fut invitée par un idiot de cinquième année et bientôt, presque toutes les filles avaient été prises. Il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant le bal et Harry n'avait toujours pas de compagne. Il pensa amèrement que, finalement, peut-être ne serait-ce pas si mal de récurer des chaudrons... Il était étendu dans son lit, ses bras croisés sous sa tête alors qu'il fixait le lit du haut. Ron entra en trombe dans le dortoir et referma vivement la porte derrière lui. Il s'assied sur le lit en face d'Harry en lui hurlant de joie:

-Je l'ai invité, Harry! Je l'ai invité!

Ce-dernier se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

-Qui ça? De quoi est-ce que...

Puis, la vérité lui sauta soudainement en pleine figure. Après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille, Ron n'avait pas mit beaucoup de temps, se dit-il.

-Hermione! Je l'ai enfin invité et elle a dit oui! fit-il souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas un murmurant un faible:

-Génial...

Dans la soirée alors que tous le monde dormaient, Harry discutait vec Hermione dans la salle commune.

-Oh, Harry... Tu vois, je crois que toutes les filles de Gryffondors sont prises...

Il la regarda d'un air découragé. Allait-il vraiment falloir qu'il y aille avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas? Il pensa soudainement à Serdaigle.

-Luna, elle n'a sûrement pas été invitée!

-En fait, oui. Elle ira avec Neville, dit-elle comme si elle devait se rompre les cordes vocales pour le dire.

Il eut l'impression qu'on lui empoignait l'estomac et qu'on le nouait dans son ventre. Même Neville avait trouvé une cavalière. Il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot.

-Bon, eh bien je crois que je vais bien m'amuser à nettoyer des chaudrons...

-Il y a peut-être une solution... Oh, laisse tomber.

Ce qu'il fit en lui annonçant qu'il allait se coucher puisqu'il était fatigué. Ils se souhaitèrent _''bonne nuit'' _et allèrent chacun dans leur dortoir. Harry se sentait royalement stupide. Comment se faisait-il que tous le monde se soit trouvé quelqu'un et pas lui? Il tenta en vain de se consoler en se disant qu'à partir du lendemain, il lui restait encore trois jours avant le bal mais qu'il devait vite songer à quelqu'un. Mais avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir un peu, il s'endormit.

La journée qui suivit fut plutôt paisible. Harry passa une bonne partie de la journée à jouer à un jeu d'échec version sorcier avec Ron -même si cela ne l'aiderait jamais à trouver une cavalière- et le reste de la soirée à faire des devoirs avec lui et Hermione qui les aidaient chaque fois qu'une question les embêtait. Il se souvint alors que quelques heures auparavant, au dîner, il avait reçu une nouvelle lettre de Malfoy mais qu'il n'avait pas encore prit le temps de la lire. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et inventa quelque chose à propos d'un livre oublié et peut-être perdu et qu'il devait se retirer dans son dortoir pour le retrouver. Une fois, rendu, il s'assied et ouvrit la lettre avant d'en lire le contenu. Malfoy lui demandait de le rejoindre dans la salle commune des Sepentards à 22h00. Harry trouvait que c'était un peu tard mais probablement était-ce l'heure la plus convenable que Draco ait trouver pour qu'ils soient seuls, surtout à cet endroit. Pourquoi avait-il choisit ce-dernier d'ailleurs? N'était-ce pas moins risqué dans la Salle sur Demande? Lorsque ce fut le moment d'aller se coucher, il fit mine de s'endormir, comme les autres. Il vit sur son réveil qu'il était _21h43_. À en juger par les ronflements qu'il entendait, les garçons dormaient. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir. Le feu crépitait tristement dans la cheminé. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans la salle commune. Il s'engagea dans le couloir et passa sans bruit devant quelques enseignants qui faisaient leur tour de garde. Il descendit aux cachots et s'aprochait de la salle commune quand il songea à quelque chose; il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour y accéder. Il jura mais continua son chemin, pensant que peut-être Draco l'attendrait à l'entrée. Mais lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, il n'y avait personne. Il regretta ne pas avoir de montre pour savoir l'heure qu'il était. Peut-être Malfoy essayait-il de se débarasser des Serpentards qui n'étaient pas encore allés se coucher? Il était sans doute encore préfet, quoi que Harry n'ait jusqu'à présent pas remarqué d'insigne sur sa robe. Il décida d'attendre un peu. Son estomac se noua lorsqu'il se souvint ce qu'il lui avait dit à leur dernière rencontre.

''Moi, je t'aime''

Mais Draco ne le lui avait pas répondu. Peut-être n'était-il pas important à ses yeux? Mais ses pensées furent interrompus quand le tableau qui se dressait devant lui pivota. Malfoy apparut de l'autre côté. Il avait encore sa robe de sorcier, comme Harry. Ce-dernier retira sa cape juste devant le Serpentard qui sembla un peu surprit de le voir apparaitre là, puis, le blond lui sourit. Il s'écarta du trou du portrait pour le laisser entrer et le tableau pivota à nouveau pour les enfermer dans la salle commune dont le plancher était recouvert d'un tapis vert et dont les tables et les chaises scintillaient de couleur argent. Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils de cuir noir et le feu était éteint dans la cheminée. L'éclairage, elle, était plutôt tamisée.

-Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi c'est _ici _qu'on se rejoint, Malfoy?

-Parce que cela me semblait être le lieu le plus convenable, répondit-il dans un sourire narquois.

-Convenable pour quoi? demanda Harry d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander, fit Draco en lui désignant une place sur le fauteuil avant de s'asseoir auprès de Harry.

Il poussa doucement ce-dernier pour qu'il soit étendu sur le canapé et Malfoy se plaça par-dessus lui, leur torse l'un contre l'autre. Harry sentait son coeur battre follement contre sa cage thoracique. Il voulu lui demander de quoi il s'agissait mais il fut interrompu quand les lèvres de Draco vinrent se sceler brusquement à sa bouche. Il entoura la taille du Sepentard de ses bras et ce-dernier enlaça sa langue autour de la sienne, savoureuse et vorace. La température de la pièce sembla grimper en flèche. Harry gémit en sentant des mains brûlantes s'égarer sous sa chemise et glisser contre les muscles de son ventre qui se contractaient à chaques touchés. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'il constata la réaction évidente de son corps. Mais Draco ne sembla rien remarquer ou du moins, il s'en fichait. Le blond quitta ses lèvres pour descendre sur sa mâchoire, derrière ses oreilles, dans son cou et sur la gorge. Il embrassait, léchait et mordait doucement la peau soyeuse, laissant sur son chemin des sillages en feu. Harry frissonna contre lui et Malfoy remonta tranquillement ses lèvres vers son oreille. Il en mordit tendrement le lobe avant de murmurer:

-Viendras-tu avec moi, au bal?

Son souffle tiède se pércuta contre sa joue qu'il lécha scrupuleusement. Harry crut sentir quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse.

-Danseras-tu avec moi? demanda-t-il dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible.

Harry, le souffle saccadé, s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il se pensait seul. Quel crétin! Il avait quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un l'invitait au bal, avec lui. Et pourtant, il y avait encore un problème.

-Que dirons les autres? souffla-t-il.

Draco glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture du Gryffondor avant de lui répondre, soufflant toujours contre son visage:

-Je me fiche des autres, Potter. Je veux être avec toi.

Puis, il redéposa sa bouche contre la sienne et murmura contre ses lèvres:

-Tu acceptes?

Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Que dirait Ron et Hermione en les voyants ensemble? Mais il sembla les oublier lorsque Malfoy lui mordit la lèvre inférieur, lui faisant échapper un gémissement profond.

-Oui... J'accepte...

Draco lui sourit alors. Pas d'un sourire ironique, sarcastique et narquois dont il avait l'habitude. Un vrai sourire, franc et magnifique.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry quitta la salle commune pour se rendre dans la sienne, le coeur beaucoup plus léger que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Vouhlà. :D J'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Je vais essayer de rendre ça le plus cute possible. Faut dire que je vais être motivé alors j'espère écrire ça assez rapidement pour le publier. :) Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! À bientôt!_


	13. Le bal

**Notes: **Bon, comme je suis vraiment ortho [xD, j'avais pas remarqué que T c'était 13 ans et + et M _16 ans _et plus... J'avais genre, inversé avec un autre... Pardonnez-moi mon erreur... Je suis vraiment une grosse tête en l'air. Aussi, ma soeur m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre. Alors on peut lui dire un gros merci pour m'avoir fourni l'inspiration nécéssaire au développement du bal. :) Mais là, je viens genre de me rendre compte que dans un de mes chapitres, j'ai mis Fred et George qui sont même pas sensé être là... oO Bon, mettons que vous aviez rien ramarqué. xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

Bonjour à tous et merci de vos généreuses reviews:D J'ai été contente de voir les réactions que ça a causé et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci en fera autant. J'ai perdue la patience nécéssaire pour répondre individuellement et il y a certaines reviews où il n'y pas pas nécéssairement bien des choses à répondre. Mais chacune de vos reviews me font réellement vraiment plaisir.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 13: Le bal**

Harry aurait aimé être plus joyeux cette journée-là. Le bal serait le lendemain et il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui y aller. Pourtant, non seulement il ne savait pas vraiment danser, mais il ignorait comment il allait apprendre à Ron et Hermione qu'il irait avec _lui_. Devait-il leur dire maintenant ou le plus tard possible? Devrait-il simplement laisser aller les choses pour qu'ils le découvrent eux-même? Il faisait ses devoirs en companie de ses amis, mais cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas déposé le bout de sa plume contre le parchemin. Il était trop préoccupé par tout ça. Il craignait allègrement ce que penseraient les autres. _''Malfoy et Potter qui dansent ensembles? Ce doit être une blague'' _croiront-ils. Il allait avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot devant Malfoy. Et si ce-dernier décidait de l'embrasser devant tous le monde? Harry sentit son ventre se retourner. Il aimait beaucoup que Draco l'embrasse. Sentir ses lèvres, son corps... Mais à quel prix si ce devait être devant tout Poudlard? _''L'élu est gay.'' _Il voyait déjà ce titre sur la une de _La Gazette _et une image animé de lui dansant avec un garçon aux cheveux clairs. Puis, il se secoua la tête. Comment _La Gazette _pourait-elle être au courant de quelque chose avec si peu d'importance se passant entre les murs de l'école? Décidémment, il devenait paranoïaque. Il allait relire pour la trentième fois la question de son devoir d'Arithmancie quand il sentit un livre s'abattre sur son visage. Il lança un regard noir à Ron et lui vociféra:

-Ça va pas? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Bon sang, Harry! Ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle et que tu me réponds pas!

Harry retira ses lunettes et se passa une main dans le visage avant de les remettre et de le fixer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? fit-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Bien... Je me disais qu'aujourd'hui, il faudrait peut-être qu'on te trouve une fille pour aller au bal...

Si ce n'eut été du mot ''fille'', il ne se serait pas sentit aussi insulté.

-Merci, Ron. Mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

-Ah oui? Et qui est-ce? demanda-t-il avide de savoir.

Harry sentit le sang lui monter au visage. Il n'arriverait pas à lui dire que ce serait avec Draco Malfoy qui l'accompagnerait. Pourtant, il savait que la réaction serait pire s'il ne sortait pas ces fichus mots de sa bouche.

-...Tu verras bien.

Il jura intérieurement et se maudit d'être aussi stupide. Mais étrangement, Ron ne protesta pas. Ce soir-là, il y avait eu une réunion à la Grande Salle et les professeurs avaient donné un exemple aux élèves en leur montrant comment danser. Malgré cela, Harry ne se sentait pas prêt du tout à se mettre à l'oeuvre.

Puis, le lendemain fut le jour le plus attendus de certains et le plus redoutés par d'autres. Les élèves étaient tous inquiets ou excités. Le bal débuterait à vingt heures trente et il y avait une permission spéciale pour être en dehors des dortoirs passé le couvre-feu. La soirée se terminerait à minuit mais ils avaient le droit de quitter plus tôt. Harry consulta son réveil dans son dortoir. Tout commencerait dans trente minutes. Il avait l'estomac noué et les mains moites. Il était déjà prêt et il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'arranger un peu les cheveux. Après s'être acharnés quelques minutes devant le mirroir, il se recula et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir sous une cape noire et un noeud blanc était accroché à son cou. En fait, il portait exactement ce qu'il avait porté lors de son bal en quatrième année mais en plus grand, puisqu'il avait grandit depuis. Ron, lui, avait catégoriquement refusé d'enfiler ce qu'il avait eu ce jour-là et il avait sur le dos quelque chose de semblable à Harry excepté que le sien n'était pas complètement neuf. Ce-dernier était assit dans la salle commune et se tordait sur sa chaise à cause du stress. Il jettait sans cesse des regard furtifs vers l'horloge qui indiquait à présent vingt heures cinq... Vingt heures dix... Vingts heures quinze... Les aiguilles semblaient se moquer de lui tout en allant au ralenti. À vingt heures vingt, Harry se leva d'un bond et resta figé sur place un moment, croyant presque qu'il était paralysé. Il vit Dean passer devant lui pour sortir de la salle commune et il se ressaisit avant de passer par le trou du portrait derrière lui. Il marchait silencieusement, en se demandant où pouvait être Ron et Hermione en ce moment. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il fut éblouit par la beauté de la pièce. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et acceuillante. De longs rideaux rouges descendaient du ciel étoilé jusqu'au sol, le long des murs. Il y avait, au fond de la pièce, près d'une grande table, un sapin gigantesque décoré de guirlandes, de bougies et de cristaux. Dans un coin de la salle étaient disposés tables, chaises et un long comptoir pour se servir à boire. Harry se serait volontier prit un grand verre de punch pour se désaltérer de tout cette anxiété mais la danse allait commencer dans quelques instants. Les enseignants formaient un très grand cercle et ils invitèrent les élèves à les rejoindre pour ainsi, délimiter la piste de danse. Cette-dernière était si grande qu'il ne pouvait distinguer clairement le visage de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, de l'autre côté du rond. Il chercha des yeux un grand garçon au teint clair et aux cheveux blonds tout autour de lui et son coeur se mit à se tortiller lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne le trouvait pas. On entendit quelques tintements, puis, la voix de la directice de l'école, le professeur McGongall s'éleva fortement en écho dans toute la pièce.

-Bienvenue à tous. Je tiens d'abord à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël et beaucoup de plaisir. Dans quelques instants, j'inviterai tous les septièmes années à prendre position dans le cercle devant nous. Étant les plus anciens de l'école, c'est vous qui enchainerez la danse à ma suite. Bien, retrouvez votre partenaire et allez-y.

Harry s'avança lentement sur la piste, espérant repérer Malfoy quelque part. Une idée atroce lui parvint soudainement à l'esprit. Et s'il n'était pas venu? Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Tous le monde n'était pas encore prêt mais il angoissa énormément. Il était sur le point de retourner dans la foule et d'y attendre le Serpentard lorsqu'il entendit une voix langoureuse et trainante lui demander:

-Puis-je avoir l'honneur?

Il se retourna et découvrit le sourire amusé de Draco, légèrement incliné, qui lui tendait la main avec classe. Il portait sous sa cape un complet noir et blanc qui coûtait sans doute beaucoup plus cher que son balais. Il était magnifique. Harry lui sourit à son tour et déposa sa main droite dans la sienne et la gauche sur son épaule. Il sentit celle de Malfoy se placer doucement sur sa taille. Mais le Gryffondor perdit l'expression éclairée de son visage et devint sombre en observant autour de lui. Les élèves les regardaient comme s'ils avaient affaire à des escrocs ou encore à des spécimens inexplorés. Certaines filles et professeurs semblèrent cependant attendris par le couple unique qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il déglutit avec peine et sentit une soudaine chaleur s'emparer de lui alors que son rythme cardiaque augmentait. Ronald Weasley le regardait d'un air incompréhensif et -son coeur se serra sous cette possibilité- peut-être même de dégoût. Hermione, tant qu'à elle, semblait touchée par ce qu'elle voyait.

-Draco, ils...

Harry s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. En espérant qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, il continua sa phrase.

-Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous fixer...

Sans même jeter un regard autour de lui, Malfoy lui répondit:

-Alors regarde-moi. Ne regarde _que_ moi.

Harry détourna la tête vers Draco, lui obéissant et plongea dans ses yeux d'un gris orageux. Il eut l'impression que ses iris tentaient de le noyer dans une tempête violente. Puis, la musique retentit, joyeuse et harmonieuse alors que le professeur McGonagall s'avança et se mit à valser en compagnie de Hagrid, suivit ensuite par quelques professeurs. Et enfin, les septièmes années enchaînèrent. Harry, nerveux, faisait des mouvements précipités et maladroits. Ses pas étaient saccadés, il échangeait de mains de façon incertaine et il n'arrivait pas à suivre la musique pourtant si mélodieuse et entrainante. Heureusement, l'assurance de Draco lui permit bientôt de se calmer et d'effectuer ses mouvements selon le rythme joyeux qui baignait la salle. Ils furent vite rejoins par les élèves plus jeunes qui tentaient d'imiter tant bien que mal les mouvements aisés, pour la plupart, des plus âgés. Malgré qu'il se sentait poignardé de regards curieux, il fixait devant lui le garçon qu'il aimait et il sut que c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Ce-dernier le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres et pour la première fois depuis des années, selon Harry, une douce expression sereine et heureuse rayonnait sur son visage blême. Il dansait comme s'il n'avait fait que çela, dans sa vie, effectuant chacun de ses gestes gracieusement. Ils tournoyaient ensembles dans des tourbillons de plaisirs, de bien-êtres et d'enchantements. La magie n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Harry lui prit brusquement les épaules lorsqu'il sentit deux mains s'aggripper à sa taille et le soulever dans les airs en tournant au-dessus de la chevelure claire et soyeuse de Draco qui le redéposa sur le sol aussi légèrement que s'il avait été une plume. Il se passa de longues et d'agréables minutes alors qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, souriant de bonheur. Puis, il vint le moment où la musique cessa. Les élèves applaudirent l'orchestre qui se pressa d'entamer une nouvelle chanson. Les notes étaient beaucoup plus douces et moins rigoureuses. L'ambiance en devint presque romantique. Harry sentit les paumes de Malfoy dans son dos, à la hauteur de sa taille, qui l'obligeaient à se rapprocher et il noua ses mains sur la nuque de ce-dernier. Ils étaient maintenant si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle tiède contre son visage. Draco l'entrainait au rythme symphonique de la mélodie. Il le tena fermement contre lui pendant un moment et puis, il pencha légèrement la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse goûter à nouveau les lèvres d'Harry, les happant doucement sous le regard éberlué de toute l'école. Leur langues se rencontrèrent timidement, comme si elles craignaient se blesser mutuellement mais devinrent féroces peu à peu. Son corps contre le sien, Draco souffla un faible gémissement et ressera sa poigne. Ses bras l'entouraient désormais et il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter. Il se sentait si bien contre le célèbre Harry Potter. Lui à qui il avait fait tout ce mal pendant des années afin de se convaincre au fond de lui qu'il n'en était pas amoureux. Lorsque leur visage se décellèrent, Draco vit, derrière Harry, le professeur Rogue qui les dévisageait dans une moue assassine mêlée à la haine et au dégoût.

-Allons nous asseoir, murmura le Serpentard.

Il lui prit la main pour l'entrainer en dehors de la piste de danse. Une forte musique rock s'éleva soudain dans les airs. Harry ne se souvenait plus qu'il y aurait une partie ''disco'' à cette soirée mais il n'était pas mécontent de ne pas y participer. Furent-ils légèrement éloignés de la piste qu'une foule d'élève en rage les entourèrent.

-Depuis quand t'aimes les mecs, Malfoy?

-On a trafiqué ton jus de citrouille, Potter?

-Vous étiez pas les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard? entendait-on de toutes parts.

Les étudiants leur bloquaient le passage et leur tirait dessus pour avoir des réponses à leurs questions. Mais Draco entoura Harry d'un bras protecteur et se faufila à travers l'océan de sorciers qui les interrogeaient. Puis, à la grande horreur de Harry, ils tombèrent face à face avec Ron et Hermione. Ron les observait de haut en bas, une expression de totale répugnance peignant ses traits. Hermione, elle, fixait Malfoy d'un air soupçonneux mais ne semblait pas aussi choqué que son ami.

-Harry! fit celui-ci d'une voix aigue. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu... Tu sors avec..._ lui_?

La façon dont il avait prononcé ce-dernier mot donna envie à Harry de le frapper à grands coups de poings.

-En fait, je-je... balbutia-t-il, incapable de dire un mot de plus.

-Si vous avez un problème avec _ça_, répondit fermement Draco, vous n'avez qu'à foutre le camps.

Ron lui jeta un regard assassin avant de retourner vers Harry et d'ajouter, contrarié:

-Et tu le laisses nous parler comme ça?

-Ron! lança Hermione d'une voix répprobatrice.

-Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi!

-Ron! fit-elle de nouveau, plus fortement. Allez, partons.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'obligea à la suivre en dehors de la pièce d'un pas vif, les pants de sa robe verte frappant mollement ses mollets. Draco, lui, enmmena Harry dans sa salle commune, encore vide où ils retirèrent leur cape et leur noeuds qui leur serrait la gorge. Ce-dernier ressentait quelques remords à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Son meilleur ami... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette pensée car il se sentit assez brusquement écrasé contre le mur. Il fut surpris sous le choc, puis, il devint très rapidement un peu inquiet. Il plaqua ses paumes contre la parois face à lui lorsqu'il sentit un corps brûlant se blottir contre lui, par derrière.

-Je resterai ici pour les vacances, entendit-il près de sa joue. Je resterai avec toi.

Malfoy enserrait maintenant la taille de Harry, heureux de cette nouvelle, alors qu'il lui léchait le cou goulûment, comme s'il tentait de lui dévorer. Il passa ses doigts dans le pantalon de ce-dernier qui se tendit brusquement sous cette sensation. Un gémissement sensuel se libéra de sa gorge et ses mains devinrent douloureuses tant il pressait le mur. Mais bientôt, ils entendirent des bruits en dehors de la salle et Draco s'écarta lentement de lui. Il semblait avoir chaud lui aussi.

-Les Serpentards ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dit-il d'un ton calme. Tu dois partir maintenant...

Sans dire le moindre mot, le Gryffondor ramassa sa cape et se dirigea avec regret, le coeur étroitement crispé, vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse le mur, il l'entendit derrière lui, l'interpeller.

-Harry...

Celui-ci se retourna vivement. Malfoy s'approcha de lui et colla ses lèvres contre son oreille pour y murmurer:

-Je t'aime, moi aussi. Je t'aime depuis tellement si longtemps...

Harry, attendri, lui sourit avant de lui offrir un bref baiser. Puis, légèrement ému, du moins trop pour répondre, il repartit vers son dortoir. Il redoutait le lendemain. Il se faisait souvent dévisager par tous le monde pour toutes sortes de raisons idiotes. Mais celle-ci était différente. Que feraient les autres en le voyant aller prendre le petit déjeuner? Heureusement, la plupart des élèves partiraient chex eux pour Noël. Il se pressa à s'endormir pour oublier ses craintes, du moins, jusqu'à son réveil. En fermant les yeux, il se sentit quitter le monde réel dans un sourire tout en se voyant à nouveau, dansant en compagnie de Draco. Il le lui avait vraiment dit;_ il l'aimait_.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Je vous vois déjà d'ici me demander ''pourquoi ils sont pas allés dans le dortoir pour continuer?''. Je vais vous répondre: Il faut se faire désirer. xD Mais bon, je sais que c'était mauvais la fin, mais je garde mes meilleures idées pour un slash. Dans le résumé c'est écrit peut-être, je suis pas mal sûre que je vais en mettre un. xP Alors à bientôt! _


	14. L'erreur de La Gazette

**Notes: **Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce temps d'attente. J'ai eu des trucs à faire ces derniers-jours. De plus, l'école commencera bientôt, ce qui ne me facilitera pas la tâche. Mais je vais tout tenter pour faire plus vite que possible.

---------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

Donc, merci encore une fois à tous pour vos gentilles reviews. Votre enthousiasme me motive vraiment. Même si je met du temps. xD

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 14: L'erreur de **_**La Gazette**_

-Combien il t'a payé?

-Quoi?

Ron le fixait d'un regard intense et glacial qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. C'était enfin les vacances de Noël et Harry s'était levé un peu tôt afin de profiter du soleil en marchant sur le bord du lac. Un peu plus tard, son meilleur ami l'avait rejoint dans la Grande Salle et lui avait jeté cette question aussi froidement que possible en s'assisant devant lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé la veille, après le bal, et la tension entre eux était à son comble.

-Ce Malfoy... continua Ron, plus sèchement que jamais. Il t'a payé combien pour que tu danses avec lui?

Harry fut indigné.

-Il... Il ne m'a pas payé! rugit-il.

-Il t'a menacé, alors? Avec quel sort? Il n'oserait pas salir ses belles petites mains pour te frapper...

-Ron! l'interrompit-il. Il ne m'a menacé d'aucune manière! Ce... Ce que j'ai fait avec lui, hier soir, c'était volontaire! Je l'ai fait parce que _je le voulais_.

La table des Gryffondors était presque vide et les quelques élèves qui y déjeunaient les écoutaient attentivement.

-Harry, réveille-toi! continua-t-il en baissant légèrement la voix. Il t'a fait avaler un philtre d'amour ou bien...

-T'es vraiment un idiot, Ron, le coupa Harry avec vigueur. Tu n'as donc pas compris?

Ils se regardèrent un court moment.

-De quoi tu parles? Je te dis que Draco Malfoy...

-Je l'aime.

Ron interrompit ses mouvements. On aurait dit que l'information mettait du temps à faire tourner ses neurones dans le bon sens. Comme si c'était totalement impossible.

-J'aime Draco, répéta Harry pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien été clair.

Peut-être aussi aimait-il un peu retourner le fer dans la plaie. Les joues du Weasley passèrent du blanc au rouge si rapidement que ça en était presque inquiétant. Il se pencha vers l'avant et murmura entre ses dents:

-T'as perdu la tête? Il s'agit bien de Malfoy. _Le_ Malfoy que nous connaissons tous les deux, qui insulte sans arrêt ma famille, qui s'est moqué de toi depuis la première année jusqu'à la septième, le mangemort qui déteste les enfants de moldus comme Hermione et qu'il dénigre à tous les jours en les traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe? _Ce_ Malfoy?

Harry prit une grande et profonde respiration comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire se révelait être un grand secret.

-Oui. C'est bien lui...et... je l'aime.

Puis, sachant que de rester là serait beaucoup trop embarassant pour tous les deux, il se leva et quitta la table pour remonter à son dortoir. En passant par la salle commune, il entendit la voix d'un septième année qui lui lança:

-Eh, Potter, regarde ça!

En se retournant, il vit un objet voler dans sa direction. Il l'attrappa de justesse et déplia le papier qui se dévoila être _La Gazette du sorcier_. Il en contempla la une un moment. De grandes lettres grasses indiquaient:

_UN BAL GAY À POUDLARD_

Si ce n'eut été de la photo animée de Draco qui l'embrassait aussi indécemment devant tous les élèves, ce titre aussi ridicule l'aurait fait mourir de rire. Il remarqua une petite écriture sous l'image. _''Photoraphié par Colin Crivey''. _Il lut ensuite l'article qui suivait en resserant la poigne de ses doigts contre le papier journal, froissant les pages un peu plus à chaques lignes.

_Il semblerait que le jeune Monsieur Harry Potter ait prit conscience, dernièrement, que la célébrité ne suffisait pas à se procurer la compagnie d'une jeune femme à son bras. En effet, le survivant nous a démontré, lors du bal de Noël à Poudlard, son attirance envers les garçons et c'est Draco Malfoy, fils du mangemort réputé Lucius Malfoy, qui s'est révélé être son premier choix. Nous ne savons pas encore si la réputation de Lucius a eut une certaine influence sur le choix de Mr.Potter et lui aurait donné un certain penchant pour le côté ''mauvais garçon'' ou s'il ne s'agit là que d'une simple mais étrange coincïdence. La découverte de l'homosexualité de celui qui aura à faire face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est pour le moins troublante et choquante aux yeux de notre..._

Mais Harry balança le journal à travers la pièce en poussant un juron sonore avant même de lire le reste de l'article. Comment ces idiots de _La Gazette _avaient-ils pu être au courant aussi vite? Cela c'était déroulé à peine douze heures plus tôt! Il ouvrit dans une bourrasque la porte du dortoir et la referma en la claquant avec force. Il donna un coup de pied au mur avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'ils s'aiment? Ce qui le frustrait le plus, c'était qu'il savait parfaitement que les gens étaient plus choqués par le fait que Draco soit un garçon plutôt que par celui qu'il ait été son ennemi six ans durant. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Serait-il en colère lui aussi? Il se leva brusquement, ouvrit sa valise en la secouant et y fouilla sans faire attention à ne pas y mettre le désordre. Il trouva finalement la carte du maraudeur et la tapota d'un coup de baguette en prononçant: _Je jure solonellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. _Des lettres s'inscrivirent sur le papier et bientôt, il repéra Draco sur la carte. Il était dans sa salle commune, près de la sortie. Harry mit le parchemin et la baguette dans sa poche avant de détaler jusque dans les couloirs. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots si vite qu'il ne pouvait voir ses pieds bouger et il s'engouffra dans l'étage. Il marcha ainsi rapidement une minute ou deux lorsqu'il croisa justement Malfoy. Ce-dernier tenait l'exemplaire quotidien de _La Gazette_ dans sa main droite et semblait encore plus blême qu'avant. Apparemment, il était au courant...

-Draco! fit Harry. Tu as lu l'article? Ces idiots ils..

-Pousses-toi, Potter.

D'un geste de la main, il le degagea de son chemin.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? fit Harry, irrité par le comportement de l'autre.

-Voir Rogue, répondit-il sans se retourner.

Harry se précipita vers lui pour l'arrêter.

-Tu es fou? Ça ne t'a pas suffit la dernière fois?

Malfoy prit une inspiration et leva alors le journal devant les yeux dy Gryffondor.

-_Ça. _Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? dit-il d'un ton grave.

-Je comprends que tu sois en colère... commença Harry.

-Ça veut dire que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts savent où je suis. Ça veut dire qu'ils savent où me trouver.

Sa voix se cassa. Harry saisit alors ce qu'il voulait dire et crut que quelque chose de particulièrement lourd se fracassa contre son crâne. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Pour lui tout ce qui importait c'était la ''réputation'' que cela lui donnait. Ce qu'il avait pu être égoïste!

-Draco, je...

Ce-dernier était plus blanc que jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? continua-t-il, la voix tremblante en regardant les iris vertes devant lui. Je ne suis plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Ni nulle part ailleurs...

Son menton tremblait lui aussi. Il laissa soudain tomber le journal par terre et prit Harry dans ses bras. Un sanglot étouffé retentit dans l'oreille de ce-dernier qui se sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Ils s'étregnirent un moment, au beau milieu du couloir, sans peur d'être apperçu. Les gens savaient déjà de toute façon. Il furent alors brusquement séparé quand une main tira sèchement sur la robe de Draco. Ils virent le professeur Rogue, le corps affreusement droit, le lèvres pincées et les traits tirés se tenir tout près d'eux.

-Vous croyez que vous n'avez pas suffisamment porté l'attention sur vous depuis hier, Mr.Malfoy? fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Monsieur, nous...

-Potter, ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse, dit-il calmement sans quitter le Serpentard des yeux.

Ce-dernier leva courageusement la tête vers son professeur.

-Monsieur, le Seign...

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en effet, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, sera très vite mis au courant de votre idiotie, Malfoy, le coupa-t-il durement. Vous avez sans doute conclu ce que cela signifie?

Draco hésita comme si cela faisait extrêmement mal de le dire.

-Il va venir...

-Exactement, Mr.Malfoy, répondit Rogue comme si ça lui était égal. Et ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous sortir de là. J'y ai suffisamment risqué ma vie.

Puis, dans un volement de cape, il fit volte-face et s'apprêta à partir. Mais Draco l'en empêcha:

-Je croyais que vous m'aimiez!

Harry fut surprit par sa réaction mais ne fit rien pour les interrompre.

Le maître des potions s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se retourna sèchement, les traits plus tendus que cela n'était possible.

-Alors? C'était un mensonge? Vous travaillez toujours pour_ lui_? ajouta le blond.

Rogue jeta un bref regard à Harry avant de rétorquer doucereusement:

-Et vous, Mr.Malfoy?

Puis, il se retourna et partit, sa cape volant derrière ses pas. Draco déglutit avec peine. Puis, il regarda Harry qui lui dit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là?

-Harry... Il ne veut pas me protéger... dit-il sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Il eut un petit moment de silence.

-Moi je le ferai, lança Harry, l'air sûr de lui. Il y aura la guerre, bientôt, et je vaincrerai Voldemort.

Draco ne sembla pas trouver quoi répondre et se contenta de déposer un court baiser sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Puis, il entendit des pas. Neville Londubat approchait.

-Malfoy! fit-il. Laisse Harry tranquille, cette fois!

Malfoy le dévisagea et lui lança:

-Fiche le camps, Long-du-bas! Viens, Harry.

Il entraina ce-dernier un peu plus loins dans les cachots avant d'ajouter:

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à de dire...

Il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Et bien, vas-y.

-Non. Pas tout de suite. Demain, d'accord? Rejoins-moi à vingt heures dans les toilettes des filles.

Et avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre, il s'éclipsa, le laissant seul avec lui-même. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui raconter? Cela avait l'air plutôt grave vu son expression... Il regagna sa salle commune et rejoignit Hermione qui s'affairait dans ses devoirs. Elle était sans doute la seule personne à accepter moyennement sa relation avec un Serpentard.

-Salut, lui dit-elle sans lui jeter un regard. Harry, c'est terrible ce qu'ils ont écrits dans _La Gazette_... ajouta-t-elle les yeux toujours penchés sur ses parchemins.

-Et pire, Voldemort sait maintenant où se trouve Draco. Il viendra et... ce sera le moment que je redoute depuis un bon moment...

-Quoi? fit-elle en levant enfin la tête vers lui. Harry, tu crois que tu es prêt...?

-Justement, je l'ignore... Mais je ferai tout pour sauver Draco.

-Nous serons, là. Nous t'aiderons.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Argh! Je suis désolée! C'était court et plate! Mais voyez-vous je n'avais aucune inspiration pour la fin! Le chapitre 15 sera mieux, don't worry mais j'ai l'intention de vous faire triper pour le chapitre 16. Action. :D Vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant. Encore une fois désolée. Ce sera reprit dans le chapitre 16. :P


	15. Aveux

**Notes: **Bon, ce chapitre-là est encore une transition. Je vous l'ai dit, l'action, c'est dans le prochain. je vais faire mon possible pour rendre ça potable. ;) Mais je me suis rendue compte que la plupart d'entre vous souhaitaient voir Rogue mourir dans la guerre... Vous êtes cruel(le)s, bon sang! xD

**Précision: **Le soir du bal se déroulait le 21 décembre. Le chapitre précédant le 22 et maintenant, ils sont le 23. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Review's Answer!**

**YaoiGraviGirl: **Sans vraiment vouloir te contredire, ce n'était pas ''illogique''. Draco a été bête dans sa façon de parler à Harry. Il me semble qu'en lisant la suite, ça devient bien évident. Si il va voir Rogue pour de l'aide, c'est simple. Rogue l'a aidé à s'enfuir et à se cacher de Voldemort. Il a l'air d'être bien méchant ce Severus mais il a sauvé Malfoy à plusieurs reprises. ;) Merci de ton commentaire sur Ron et la Gazette, c'est très gentil à toi. :D

**DeadPsycho-MP: **L'idée de la photo prise par Crivey ça vient de Dunkel Blut, c'est à dire, ma soeur. Je trouve très drôle aussi. xD

**Naru: **Tu verras bien... xP

**ulrich-yumi-odd: **Ta review n'était pas si courte voyons. :) Merci beaucoup, aussi. En effet, ça donne un grand tournant à l'histoire. C'est ce qui fera entamer l'action.

**DunkelBlut: **T'as qu'à pas faire subir la merde à Draco! xD

**Sati-san: **Ta review m'a fait rire. xD Merci à toi!

**Kinder-Chan: **C'est exactement la review que j'espérais avoir. Merci! ;) En effet, tu le sauras bientôt... :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 15: Aveux**

Mais que lui voulait Malfoy? Harry était assit dans la salle commune en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron qui ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il connaissait ''l'horrible'' vérité et il tentait veinement de se concentrer sur son devoir de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Il n'avait eu que quelques rencontres avec le professeurs Lupin et elles étaient plutôt espacées étant donné le rôle que jouait la lune dans la vie de Remus, le bal et les quelques autres distractions. Son parchemin ne contenait que quelques lignes alors qu'il travaillait depuis au moins une bonne heure et demi. Ses idées étaient embrouillés par Draco. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire... Et s'il voulait rompre? Ses entrailles se contractèrent douloureusement à l'intérieur de lui. Ils avaient jusqu'à maintenant entretenus une relation plutôt légère -et Harry le savait- mais le fait de se séparer brusquement de lui ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Alors que pour lui c'était sérieux et important, pour Malfoy ce n'était peut-être qu'un coup de tête, une aventure et une folie afin de connaitre les talents romantiques du célèbre ''Élu''... Il trempait lamentablement sa plume dans son encrier tout en la tournant dans le liquide épais d'un air distrait. Il eut envie de demander à Hermione si elle accepterait de terminer son devoir pour lui puisqu'il n'avait pas tellement la tête à ça, mais il savait qu'elle lui répliquerait qu'elle devrait aussi faire celui de Ron pour être juste et qu'elle avait suffisamment de travail comme ça. Peut-être voudrait-elle qu'il copie sur elle alors? Mais il n'osa pas encore lui demander, sachant qu'elle détestait cela. C'était tellement injuste d'avoir des devoirs durant les vacances... C'était pour cela qu'il souhaitait s'en débarasser le plus tôt possible. Noël était dans seulement deux jours et il lui semblait rester tellement de choses à faire... Puis, il y pensa soudain. Allait-il offrir un cadeau à Draco? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui donner? Si Malfoy avait réellement l'intention de le laisser, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Mais Harry n'était sûr de rien. Comme il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de sorties à Pré-au-lard, les élèves qui restaient pour le temps des fêtes y avaient accès sous des mesures de sécurité presque extrêmes. Rusard était toujours près de la porte d'entrée et s'assurait que les étudiants n'emmenaient rien de suspect en dehors ou à l'intérieur de l'école, qu'ils signaient bien le registre de sortie à leur départ comme à leur arrivée et que tous le monde était bien au chaud dans le château dès dix-neuf heures. Tandis que les directeurs de maisons, eux, veillaient à retrouver tous les élèves dans leur salle commune pour la demi-heure suivante et enfin, qu'ils y restaient. Cela empêchait Harry de sortir dans l'enceinte de l'école afin d'acheter quoi que ce soit pour Draco sur une heure tardive pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il pourrait se justifier en prétendant qu'il y va pour ses amis, bien que leurs présents étaient tous soigneusement emballés, à l'abris sous son lit. Il n'était que dix-huit heures et il avait l'impression, tout comme le soir du bal, que le temps passait au ralentit. Le rythme des secondes semblaient s'être modifié de lui-même. Harry se demanda un moment si les horloges, avec la magie, étaient réellement capable de faire avancer les heures moins vite. Puis, il se redressa brutalement dans son siège. Il en avait marre de ce silence de mort. Excepté eux trois, la pièce était vide et on y entendait que la plume d'Hermione glissant rudement contre les feuilles de parchemins sur lesquelles elle écrivait. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose pour briser cet absence de bruit et de vie. N'importe quoi. Mais les mots ne lui venaient pas. Ron étant en froid contre lui, cela ne l'aidait pas. Ce-dernier, alors que tout comme lui devrait travailler, était en train de dévorer son cinquième chocogrenouille et cela même s'ils avaient dînés une heure plus tôt. Après l'avoir gobé, il jeta la carte du sorcier célèbre qu'il avait en triple à côté de lui. Harry se lança alors.

-Tu me donnes la carte en trop que tu as?

Ron leva des yeux froids vers lui, puis, sembla se radoucir pour répondre:

-Prends-les toutes si tu veux.

Il les prit et les tenda à son ami qui sourit avant de s'en emparer.

-Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il, pour ce que je t'ai dit, le soir du bal... C'est juste que... ça nous faisait tous bizarre.

-Ça va, je comprends.

Le reste de la soirée fut beaucoup plus agréable. Il put leur raconter que Draco lui avait demandé de le rejoindre le soir-même et qu'il s'inquiétait sur ce qu'il avait à lui dire. À son grand contentement, ses amis l'encouragèrent et le soutenèrent en lui disant que s'il avait voulu le planter là, il ne lui aurait pas demandé de le rejoindre et il l'aurait fait sur-le-champs. Même Ron compatit. Puis, lorsque ce fut l'heure, il se leva et partit en direction des toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde. Comme la majorité des élèves étaient chez eux, les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux. En entrant, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était qu'il n'y avait personne. Ni Malfoy, ni Mimi elle-même. Il se regarda alors longuement devant le mirroir. Il avait l'air plutôt fatigué mais il était tout de même convenable. Ses cheveux semblaient moins en désordre qu'à l'habitude. Il entendit ensuite la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et Draco y fit irruption. Il jeta un très bref coup d'oeil à Harry alors qu'il s'approchait avant de s'appuyer de dos à un lavabo. Son teint paraissait encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et ses membres plutôt tendus.

-Harry... commença-t-il, ne sachant pas comment débuter.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire? répondit-il en s'accôtant, lui aussi, à un évier.

-En fait, je voudrais qu'on parle de cette guerre...

Ce moment rappella vaguement à Harry l'une de leur première rencontre, dans les toilettes du Trois Balais.

-Si tu veux savoir, Draco, je n'ai pas peur.

Cela était vrai. Il ne ressentait aucune peur à l'idée d'affronter Voldemort et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que, de toute façon, c'était ce qui serait arrivé et que cela était quasiment aussi banal que de manger un paquet de Plumes en sucre avec son ami Ron.

-La seule chose que je crains, ajouta-t-il, c'est de ne pas être à la hauteur pour te protéger.

Malfoy qui semblait être sur le point d'avoir un malaise passa une main blanche sur son visage avant de marmonner d'un air déséspéré:

-Oh, Harry...

Ce-dernier remarqua alors que quelques gouttes s'écrasaient sans bruit sur le carrelage. Le Serpentard pleurait. Et il ne savait pourquoi, mais il se sentait atrocement coupable. Dans un mouvement de bienveillance, il entoura de son bras les épaules de Malfoy, secoué de quelques sanglots.

-Draco...

-Harry je t'ai mentis, dit-il avec difficulté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je suis un Mangemort. Je le suis depuis l'année dernière et tu l'avais compris...

-Je ne te crois pas, l'interrompit-il.

Malgré la confiance qu'il accordait désormais pour Draco, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée absurde. Il essayait sûrement de les séparer parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry se mette en danger pour lui, face à Voldemort. Sinon, pourquoi voudrait-il lui faire croire ça? D'un côté, il était soulageant de savoir que ce n'était pas pour rompre qu'il l'avait demandé, mais d'un autre... Des larmes plus abondantes coulaients maintenant gracieusement le long de son visage blême et se perdaient dans son cou frêle. Harry se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour se retenir; il aurait eu envie d'avaler ses pleurs jusqu'à la dernière goutte...

-Dans ce cas, fit Malfoy, regarde.

Il déplia devant eux son bras gauche et releva dans un mouvement souple la manche qui camouflait le dessin de la marque gravé contre sa peau. Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent de stupeur. D'un geste brusque, il s'empara de la robe de Draco pour rebaisser le tissue afin de cacher la marque, comme si sa simple vision suffisait à le rendre aveugle. Il ne pouvait le croire.

-C'est... C'est impossible! Tu me l'a montré... au Trois-Balais...

Il eut l'impression que sa tête allait subitement se détacher de sa nuque.

-Tu connais ce sortilège d'invisibilité? demanda Malfoy qui ne pleurait déjà plus. Je m'en suis servis toute l'année. Rogue me l'a appris.

Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal à l'aise, aussi ridicule. Rien d'aussi flagrant ne lui avait passé sous le nez aussi facilement. Il l'avait pourtant tellement su l'année d'avant... Comment cela se faisait-il que subitement, il ait pu changer d'avis? Sortilèges d'invisibilité... Ce qu'il avait été naïf! Et Draco savait qu'il se laisserait piéger. Ne l'amait-il donc pas? Tout cela avait été un tissu de mensonges du début à la fin? Pour lui, le bal n'était qu'une technique hautement habile afin de gagner sa confiance? Et pendant un moment, Harry fut presque content que Colin Crivey les ait prit en photo ce soir-là. Il était presque content que Malfoy soit en danger. Il sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux à son tour, mais il était hors de question qu'il en échappe une. Il avala colériquement sa salive et dit d'une voix forte:

-Alors tu as mentis depuis tout ce temps? Sur toute la ligne?

Draco l'observa d'une expression de douceur.

-Non.

Harry resta interdit et attendit des explications.

-Je ne t'ai mentis que sur un seul point et c'était ma marque. Je croyais que tu comprendrais et que cela ne changerait rien entre nous. Est-ce le cas?

Harry continua de l'observer sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance maintenant?

-Est-ce le cas? répéta Malfoy.

Il hésita encore.

-Non... Bien sûr que non... répondit-il, loin d'être convaincu par sa propre réponse.

Et pourtant, il se laissa faire lorsque Draco plaça ses mains sur ses hanches avant de se pencher vers son visage pour happer ses lèvres. Harry restait légèrement réticent, mais après quelques secondes il s'abandonna complètement à la langue de son amoureux. À ce moment, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit dans un geste de fureur. Ce fut automatique. Ils se décollèrent à une vitesse incroyable et en moins d'une seconde, ils étaient chacun à chaque extrémités de la pièce. Mais Rogue les avait déjà vu.

-Cette fois, c'est assez, fit-il dans un murmure rauque. Si vous trouviez cela brillant de montrer votre marque à cet imbécile égocentrique et lâche de Potter, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous!

-Vous nous espionniez?! lança Harry, en colère.

Draco fit bravement un pas vers l'avant.

-Il est le seul qui puisse me défendre, maintenant!

Severus s'approchait de lui dans des pas mesurés et calculés. Il se tenait suffisament près et sufisamment loin alors qu'il tournait autour de lui comme un vautour pour sa proie.

-Parce que vous croyez qu'il va vous défendre? dit-il à voix basse.

Son ton était amer. Très amer.

-Il me l'a promit, répondit Draco avec méfiance.

Un léger rictus repoussant étira ensuite les lèvres du maître des potions.

-Ce Potter, vous devriez le savoir Malfoy, n'est qu'un lâche, un menteur et un narcissique égoïste qui ne pensera qu'à sauver _sa_ peau. Il ne vous aime pas et _jamais_ il ne vous aimera, avait-il dit sur un ton de dégoût absolu.

Cela en était trop pour Harry. Il s'approcha et hurla:

-C'est faux!

Mais la main de Rogue lui indiqua de s'arrêter et il n'en sut pas la raison idiote, mais il obéit. Ce-dernier marchait toujours en rond autour de Draco et lui passa légèrement une main dans le dos, comme s'il n'avait pas fait exprès. Mais Harry savait parfaitement que cela avait été purement volontaire. Malfoy, lui, avait tresaillit. Il le regardait d'un air méfiant et lui dit alors comme s'il s'agissait d'un défi:

-Maintenant que je ne peux plus compter sur vous, laissez-nous.

Les lèvres de Rogue s'étirèrent davantage lorsqu'il il feint de partir mais il se retourna brusquement vers eux pour lancer d'une voix glaciale:

-Votre père sera déçu de votre lamentable conduite, soyez-en certain.

Puis, il quitta les toilettes à grandes enjambées, précises et décidées. Et Draco s'effondra en larmes dans les bras d'Harry.

-Rogue a tort, dit ce-dernier. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

-----------------------------------------------

_Tadam:) Surpris(es)? Déçu(e)s? Faites-le moi savoir! En passant, pour ceux qui se demandaient, s'ils se retrouvent dans les toilettes des filles, c'était pour que personne ne les trouve. Malheureusement pour eux, Rogue est plus rusé que ça. ;) Aussi, il les a suivit, c'est comme ça qu'il les a trouvé :P Et voilà! La réplique de Rogue à Draco n'est maintenant plus un mystère pour vous! _


	16. Une nouvelle nuit

**Notes: **Awwwwwn. Retard... Action! Enfin! Mouhahaha! Bonne lecture. (:

**Important: **Là, c'est le 25. Nowel. Le 24, je le passe mais ce qui s'est passé est mentionné dans le chapitre.

------------------------------------

**Review's Asnwer!**

**Bayla: **Merci.

**DeadPsycho-MP:** xD Effet désiré.

**Naru:** Merci beaucoup à toi:D

**Ulrich-yumi-odd:** Merci pour ta review. (: Je suis contente que tu apprécies que Draco soit un mangemort.

**Chapitre 16: Une nouvelle nuit**

Harry fut tiré de son sommeil lorsqu'il se sentit secoué énergétiquement par quelqu'un de décidément très excité. Cette personne lui crait de se lever, mais il ne put que saisir les mots ''debout'' et ''Noël'' dans tout ces agitements. Sa vue était flou et son ouïe semblait encore endormie. Il chercha ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et entreprit de les poser sur ses yeux. Un visage rayonnant souriait sous une masse de cheveux roux flamboyants. Et juste à côté, Hermione lui faisait des signes frénétiques de la main en guise de salutation.

-Bonjour, Ron, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Bon matin, Hermione.

-Joyeux Noël, Harry! firent ses deux amis d'une même voix.

Harry se redressa dans son lit. Il l'avait complètement oublié; c'était Noël. Pour la première fois, il appréhendait le moment d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Et si Draco lui offrait quelque chose? Lui, n'avait encore rien acheté.

-Quel heure est-il? demanda-t-il à Ron qui parut un peu surpris par la question mais répondit quand même en consultant sa montre.

-Il est dix heures et demi... Harry est-ce que ça va?

Dix heures et demi? Merde! À cette heure, c'était certain que Malfoy avait ouvert ce qu'on lui avait envoyé. À moins qu'il ne se dépêche à trouver quelque chose à Pré-au-lard avant de lui donner lui-même...

-Je dois aller à Pré-au-lard, dit-il brusquement sans répondre à son meilleur ami.

Il se leva et sortit les vêtements qu'il avait l'intention de porter de sa valise lorsqu'Hermione répliqua d'une voix incertaine:

-Non, tu ne peux pas sortir de l'enceinte du château. C'est interdit le jour de Noël...

Harry jura furieusement. Si seulement il avait terminé ses devoirs plus tôt! Il aurait eu la journée de la veille pour trouver quelque chose. Malheureusement il avait été enfermé dans la pièce des Gryffondors à terminer ses stupides travaux...

Il se maudit amèrement. Bon, il s'excuserait auprès de Draco et lui offrirait quelque chose en retard. Valait mieux tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas?

-Alors, on ouvre nos cadeaux? dit Ron pour changer de sujet.

Ils se réunirent dans la salle commune déserte avec les paquets qu'on leur avait offert. Harry donna à Hermione un livre sur _Mille et un sortilèges utiles et surprenants _et à Ron plusieurs affiches de ses équipes de Quidditch préférés. Quant à lui, il reçu un trombone de la part de son oncle et sa tante -il ne s'attendait à rien de plus d'eux-, une _Encyclopédie du Quidditch _par Hermione, beaucoup de bonbons par Ron et un étrange objet piquant dont il ne parvint pas à identifier l'origine, de la part de Hagrid, bien sûr. Draco ne lui avait rien donné. Il en fut d'un côté, soulagé. Mais alors qu'il ramassait ses papiers d'emballages colorés, déchirés et étalés sur le sol, il trouva une enveloppe qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit alors que ses amis ne lui prêtaient pas attention et en entama la lecture.

_Ce soir, à vingt-trois heures, salle commune des Serpentard._

C'était tout? Il retourna le papier sur lui-même plusieurs fois, passa ses doigts dessus, tenta de détecter le moindre signe qu'il y avait plus sur ce bout de parchemin mais il ne découvrit rien. Son coeur se mit à palpiter furieusement. Il allait sans doute recevoir son cadeau ce soir-là. Il se sentait tellement coupable de n'y avoir même pas pensé! Puis, il se demanda ce qu'un garçon comme Draco pouvait bien offrir à quelqu'un...

Un peu plus tard, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme à chaques années, la Grande Salle ne possédait qu'une seule table au centre de la pièce où l'on retrouvait assis quelques professeurs et très peu d'élèves. Parmis, eux, Harry distingua nettement la chevelure pâle de Malfoy qui mangeait seul. Il chercha également des yeux le professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il se souvint, avec un fort pincement à la poitrine, qu'il était décédé l'année précédante. Assassiné par l'homme au teint cireux qui gardait présentement un oeil malveillant sur son élève, jadis du moins, préféré. La chaise qu'occupait l'ancien directeur de Poudlard était libre, comme si Dumbledore allait venir s'y asseoir dans quelques minutes. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent côte à côte en face d'Hagrid avec qui ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup l'occasions de parler. Ce-dernier paraissait soucieux.

-Tout va bien, Hagrid? lui demanda doucement Hermione.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de porter ses yeux vers l'extrémité de la table, là où était assis Malfoy. Ils suivirent son regard et l'aperçurent à leur tour.

-Je trouve ça bizarre... murmura-t-il à travers sa barbe hirsute.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre? fit Ron en plissant des paupières.

-Le jeune Malfoy. Depuis quand reste-t-il pour Noël? Je veux dire, quand ce n'est pas pour faire un mauvais coup...

Harry sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Il se souvenait distinctement des paroles de Draco. _ Je resterai avec toi pendant les vacances... _ Ce n'était sans doute pas seulement pour lui faire plaisir qu'il s'était passé de se rendre dans son grand manoir luxueux ... Mais qu'auraient-ils l'occasion de faire de plus, dans la période des fêtes?

-Joyeux Noël, Hagrid! lança gaiement Harry pour le distraire.

Hagrid le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire. L'un des rares qu'il leur avait fait depuis la mort du directeur.

-Tu as aimé ton cadeau, Harry?

Mais heureusement -car il ne savait pas du tout en quoi consistait le présent du demi-géant-,le professeur McGonagall les interrompit en se râclant la gorge.

-Je voudrais vous souhaiter à tous un très bon Noël et beaucoup de plaisir malgré ces temps sombres, dit-elle d'une voix trop sévère aux oreilles de Harry.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements timides, puis, la nourriture pris place dans les assiettes dorées. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Hagrid, Ron et Hermione entretenèrent une conversation très animée. Ils parlaient en rigolant, faisant de grands gestes et le garde-chasse faillit renverser plusieurs gobelets cinq fois au moins. Mais personne ne s'apercevait qu'Harry, lui, était affreusement anxieux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'article de La Gazette était sortit. Qu'attendait Voldemort pour agir? Et quand le ferait-il?

Le reste de la journée fut tout de même amusant. Mais même si Harry prenait part aux bagarres de boules de neiges avec ses amis, ses pensées, elles, restaient obstruées par cette anxiété. Le dîner se fit très joyeux. Les professeurs étaient enjoués et les élèves qui s'étaient amusés à l'extérieur, les joues rougis par le froid, étaient heureux de retrouver un bon repas chaud à la table. Harry quitta le dîner avant les autres et monta prendre une douche. L'eau bouillante coulant contre sa peau lui fit un bien intense. Quand il fut de retour dans la salle des Gryffondors, Ron et Hermione y étaient installés, discutant paisiblement de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant alors qu'ils s'amusaient dehors avec d'autres sorciers. Il avait encore beaucoup de temps devant lui avant la rencontre prévue et il se joignit donc à leur conversation afin de dissimuler le stress qui le rongeait. Les heures passèrent beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et ce fut bientôt le moment de se diriger vers les cachots.

-Où vas-tu? lui demanda Ron lorsqu'Harry se fut levé.

Ce-dernier sentait que lui cacher la vérité ne résumerait à rien.

-Voir Draco. C'est Noël, après tout... fit-il dans un haussement d'épaules qui se voulait innocent.

Ron désira probablement ne pas laisser paraître l'étrange expression désolante que reflétait son visage, mais ce fut bien en vain.

-D'accord... dit-il entre ses dents. À plus tard.

Harry sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors pour se rendre à celle des Serpentards. À mi-chemin, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais il n'avait pas assez de temps pour faire demi-tour. Tant pis. Il se contenta de prier pour ne croiser aucun professeur et, comme si tout cela avait été manigancé, il était décidément seul. Il vit Draco qui l'attendais près du lieu de rendez-vous convenu.

-Tu as passé un bon Noël, Draco?

-Il sera meilleur maintenant que je suis avec toi.

Malfoy lui sourit chaleureusement. Puis, il prit doucement le poignet de Harry et tira dessus pour le forcer à le suivre. Mais contrairement à ce que celui-ci pensait, le Serpentard ne l'enmenait pas à l'intérieur de sa salle commune.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Draco s'assurait qu'il n'y avait aucun professeur avant de tourner à chaques angles d'un couloir.

-Je t'enmène à ma chambre de préfet. Je vais te donner quelque chose, répondit-il d'une voix à la fois neutre et mystérieuse.

L'estomac d'Harry se noua. Il le savait. Draco allait lui donner quelque chose alors que lui, n'aurait rien en échange. Il se sentit soudainement très... ordinaire.

-Écoute, moi je n'ai rien pour toi, je...

-Je le sais. Mais ton cadeau sera aussi le mien.

En entendant cela, le Gryffondor ne comprit pas mais se dit que s'il était patient, peut-être aurait-il une explication.

En entrant dans la chambre -si cela pouvait être appelé une chambre- il retint une exclamation de surprise. Elle était grande comme une salle de classe, possédait un grand lit double aux couvertures noires, des bougies qui éclairaient les quatres murs verts de l'endroit, de magnifiques rideaux plus sombres, un long meuble sur lequel reposait une cape de sorcier, un plancher argenté reluisant et dans le coin de la pièce, il y avait une porte qui menait sans doute à une salle de bain dont la baignoire était immense comme une piscine. Il avait déjà eut l'occasion de profiter de l'une de ces salle de bain, en quatrième année.

Malfoy observait Harry avec des yeux étincelants et ce-dernier comprit soudain. Il devint alors plus nerveux que jamais. Il ignorait s'il était bien prêt à ça... Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix.

-Heu... Draco...

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains contre les reins du Gryffondor. Il glissa ensuite ses lèvres divines contre les siennes et les happa fougueusement, leur langue se caressant mutuellement. Harry sentit une nouvelle fois cette chaleur brûlante dans le bas de son ventre. Ce bien-être qui lui inspirait confiance. La Marque des Ténèbres que portait le blond ne lui importait plus, à présent. Malfoy l'obligea à s'étendre sur le lit avant d'embarquer sur lui à califourchon. Il déboutonna la chemise du brun et la retira avant de faire de même pour lui. Il appuya sa poitrine nu sur celle d'Harry et lui lécha la joue jusqu'à l'oreille dans laquelle il souffla:

-Tu es nerveux?

L'autre aurait voulu répondre mais son coeur battait si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'il l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot.

-De quoi as-tu peur? demanda encore Draco.

Mais comme il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler, il se contenta de capturer ses lèvres en les mordant faiblement.

Il glissa ensuite sa main sous le pantalon de Harry qu'il retira ainsi que le sien avant de frotter son corps contre celui du Gryffondor qui le sentit réagir. Ce dernier retira le reste de leur vêtement, puis, sentit Malfoy se coller contre lui. Celui-ci effleura de sa langue la peau tiède, laissant une empreinte brûlante sur son sillage qui descendait toujours plus bas. Harry ne put retenir ni les frissons qui parcouraient son échine, ni les gémissements qui s'extirpaient de sa gorge sous les caresses aphrodisiaques que lui apportait la bouche de son amant. Celui-même qui remonta jusqu'à son visage après un moment pour lui susurrer:

-Tu es prêt?

En guise de réponse, il n'entendit qu'un faible ''oui'' de la part du Gryffondor. Harry sentit que Draco lui écartait les cuisses, puis, un étrange inconfort. La douleur se fit alors perçante et lancinante. Il se cambra et hurla tout en s'agrippant aux draps sombres. Il avait l'impression qu'une lame effilée le pénétrait. Malfoy s'agrippa à ses hanches et commença tout de même un mouvement de vas-et-viens très lent pour lui laisser le temps de s'accoutumer à cette présence à l'intérieur de lui. La souffrance diminua peu à peu et le Serpentard accéléra ses mouvements. L'écho de leurs gémissements gourmands et leurs souffles saccadés se perdait dans les profondeurs noires de la nuit. Harry n'avait jamais ressentis quelque chose de semblable. Ensemble, ils atteignirent le sommet du plaisir et Draco se laissa tomber aux côtés de son copain, reprenant son souffle. Leur peau était reluisante de sueur et les mots ne leur étaient pas nécéssaires. Malgré la chaleur qui l'enveloppait, il se plaça contre le torse nu de Malfoy qui sourit et tomba dans les limbes du sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry eut un frisson. Il faisait froid et la chaleur du corps de Draco avait disparue. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte que le Serpentard ne dormait plus à ses côtés. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus là non plus. Il se leva, s'habilla et fit le tour de la chambre afin de vérifier s'il lui avait laissé une note quelque part, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelquonque message. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Il s'appuya contre un meuble pour réfléchir, puis, il se souvint que lorsqu'il était entré, une cape se trouvait à l'endroit précis où il avait posé ses mains. Elle n'y était plus. Cela signifiait que Draco était sortit. Harry consultant le réveil, sur la table de chevet; il était deux heures du matin. Où pouvait-il être allé?

------------------------------------------------

_Arke, c'était vraiment mauvais. Très. Mais bon._ _Je vous laisse dans le suspense. (; Reviews?_


End file.
